Worth Fighting For: Missing Moments
by GSR4ever87
Summary: This is about the missing moments in the Worth fighting for series, so find out in this collection of one-shots what moments were missed. Please Read.
1. Telling the Grissoms

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters

Summary: This is about the missing moments in the Worth fighting for series, so find out in this collection of one-shots what moments were missed. Please Read.

AN: Hi everybody, hope you are all doing ok. Well anyways, I know I said I was done with the series but I wanted to do this because I wanted to share a few moments that for some reason or another didn't make the main stories, so I hope that even though you basically know how they ended up, if you read the series that is, that you'll still enjoy this.

* * *

Title: Worth Fighting For: Missing Moment  
Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama  
Rating: K-T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: Five months before the start of Still the One (Fourth Story in Series)  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: CatNip  
Other Characters: Grissom kids, Emmitt, Lindsey, OC's

* * *

Chapter 1: Telling the Grissoms

With Greg and Warrick having other plans tonight, it was just the Stokes family visiting the Grissom family, except Lindsey, who was out with Bailey on a double date, which was something she hadn't been enjoying until seven months ago when Blake, her High School sweetheart, showed back up into her life.

The dinner was going great, everybody was enjoying one another's company, which wasn't anything new since they've known and worked together for years, but things stated to shift slightly as dinner was coming to an end, something that wasn't lost on Grissom, who had been a CSI for almost 25 years before calling it a career, so when the kids had asked to be excused from the dinner table, he smiled at his eight year old daughter, Megan, and nodded. "You all may."

After a thank you, Megan, her twin brother, Arthur, youngest brother, Ethan, and Emmitt Stokes got up from their chairs at the dinning room table and walked out of the room before heading upstairs.

The kids weren't out of the room that long before Grissom looked at Nick, who looked at him before looking down at the table, grabbing his white wine and taking a sip, then the older man looked at Catherine, which she didn't look away but Grissom could still sense something was up, so he cleared his throat before looking at Nick again. "What's going on? You two became unsure about things when the kids asked about making sleepover plans."

There was a slight pause as husband and wife looked at one another before Nick looked at Grissom again and smirked a little. "I guess once a CSI, always a CSI."

Grissom smirked back."I may have left the job, but the job hasn't left me, so what is it? You aren't banning our kids from seeing one another are you?"

Nick immediately shook his head. "Of course not. They are more than welcome to come over." He took a breath before he continued. "The commute to your house and ours will just be a little longer in two weeks." Before Sara or Grissom could speak with confusion on their faces, he finished. "Because we are moving to San Diego."

Sara gasped as Grissom looked at him wide-eyed for a second before looking at Catherine. "Catherine?"

She looked at him with a smile, which Grissom could tell was a little tight while she tried to hold onto her emotions. "It's a great opportunity for him." She cleared her throat before sliding her chair back and standing up. "Excuse me." Then she walked out of the room just as the guys stood up out of courtesy.

Nick was just about to follow her, but Grissom shook his head and asked. "May I?"

After Nick nodded 'yes' Grissom walked out of the room as Nick sat back down with a small sigh before looking at Sara, who was still quiet while looking at the table, so he asked. "What are you thinking?"

Sara looked at one of her best friends with a small smile. "The lab, Vegas and family gatherings won't be the same."

Nick nodded. "I know, and that's one of the reasons why I almost turned down the directors offer."

"Wow, director?"Nick nodded with a proud smile, making Sara smile in return. "That's pretty big, I can see why it would be hard for you to turn it down. I also can't think of a better person for the job."

"Really?"

Sara nodded with the smile still on her face as she reached her hand across the table so she could place it on top of his. "Absolutely, now don't get me wrong I'll miss you, but if this is something you want then I'm happy for you."

He squeezed her hand with another smile. "Thank you." Sara nodded, then as she was moving her hand from his, he smirked. "Now just think, with me out of the way you are finally able to take the supervisor spot."

"Yeah, it's a nice thought, but." She did a little sigh before she finished as she grabbed her white wine. "If I had a choice to up my career or keeping my friends close, which do you think I would choose?"

Nick nodded while she took a sip of her wine, knowing exactly which choice it would be for her because as much as she loved her career, she wasn't doing this for the promotions, which neither was he but this was about providing for his family and he wasn't going to apologize for it, and he wouldn't have thought twice about declining the offer if he knew his wife wasn't 100% behind him.

* * *

After Grissom had walked out of the dinning room, he walked into the kitchen and saw Catherine standing in front of the sliding glass door, so he walked her way, but before he could speak, she did after a sigh. "It isn't that I am not happy for him, because I am, I just..."

Grissom cuts her off as he stopped next to her. "Lived in Vegas pretty much your whole life, you have ties here, and I'm assuming Lindsey is staying?"

She nodded with another sigh as she looked at him. "She'll be starting her career and new life once she graduates in a few months."

He took a breath and nodded in understanding. "Leaving your child behind is hard."

"It will be one of the hardest things I will ever do, but leaving you isn't that easy either."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. "Wow, I didn't know you cared about me so much, is there a secret you would like to share?"

She smirked back with a smile. "Yeah, you can be a pain in the butt sometimes."

He chuckled while shaking his head. "I don't think that's a secret, or if it is, it isn't kept quiet very well."

She smiled softly as she continued with tears in her eyes. "I know our friendship had its rough parts, but I feel honored that I got to call you my best friend through the years, I'm really going to miss you."

Grissom cleared his throat before they wrapped their arms one another as he spoke with emotion. "I'll miss you too, and I know it won't be the same, but we can still visit one another."

"I'll look forward to it, dinner is on us."

He smiled as they released one another. "You're on."

After a short pause while she wiped a few tears off her cheek, she asked. "Can you do me favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I know she's old enough take care of herself, but will you look after Lindsey."

He smiled, but before he could speak another voice was heard in the room. "Like she is our own."

Catherine and Grissom turned around to see Nick and Sara in the room now, and Grissom nodded in agreement to his wife's words as Catherine replied to the other woman."Thank you."

Sara nodded then she chuckled as she shook her head. "Although, I think we all know who will be there protecting her before we even get a chance."

They all chuckle now while they nodded in agreement before Catherine spoke with a smile. "It's just amazing to see how tight our girls' bound is, I don't think there is anything those two won't do for one another."

The four friends looked at one another and smiled as Nick replied. "Just like us."

After another round of nods, Nick started walking over to his wife while Grissom stepped away to give them a little privacy, and when he had stopped in front of her, he cupped her cheek while speaking in a sincere tone. "There is still time, I can decline the offer."

Catherine shook her head immediately. "No, we talked about this and agreed this is the right move. This is your time, you worked hard for this opportunity, you've earned it." He was about to speak, but she continued as she placed her hand on top of his with a smile and love in her eyes. "I'll be fine, yes I'll miss it here and it will be hard leaving Lindsey, but knowing we are doing something that you really want will be worth it. You, us is worth everything to me, and there isn't anything I won't do for you."

Feeling the emotion while seeing the truth in her eyes, Nick cleared his threat with a nod. "Ok, this is really happening then." They placed their foreheads together and took a breath while whispering their love to one another.

When they pulled back, the four friends looked at one another again before Catherine spoke. "Now there is something we need to do because waiting will only make it worse."

After they nodded in agreement they stared to walk out of the room, but Grissom stopped, turned to Nick and gave him a smile. "Nick, I'm proud of you. Your wife is right, you've earned it and I can't see a better person for the job."

Nick smiled in return. "That's what your wife said too."

Grissom smiled bigger as he spoke with a serious tone. "Then I say we picked some amazing wives."

Nick smiled bigger as he squeezed Catherine's hand with a nod. "That we did, sir. And thank you, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, you never had before." Then he walked out of the room as the remaining friends looked at one another, very happy about Grissom's comment.

They took a breath before they also walked out of the room, knowing telling their kids about the change coming up will be a little hard on them since they, including Eli Brown, were more like siblings than 'cousins'.

* * *

Later that Night

Grissom walked into the master bedroom he shared with his wife, and just as he was shutting the door, Sara walked into the room from the bathroom. "How are the kids?"

Grissom turned around and gave her a slight frown. "They say they understand, but I can tell they are upset about it."

Sara nodded, then sighed as she sat down at the end of the bed. "I can't really blame them there." She then continued as he walked toward her. "Not that I'm not happy about his accomplishment, but..."

He cuts her off as he sat down next to her. "You're going to miss them, and you wished that they could have stayed here forever."

"I know, it's an unrealistic thought."

He smiled as he slipped his fingers through hers. "It's normal not to want things to change when they are going so good, even though as we get older we know it eventually will."

She nodded in understanding and agreement. "Well, the good thing about them leaving is that least they won't be across the country, so it will be easier to have regular visits if we can swing it."

"True." He paused before he continued. "And you know what else is a positive in this change?"

"What?"

He smiled a little bigger as he cupped her cheek with his other hand. "You'll finally get a shot at being a supervisor."

She gave him a small smile and nodded before looking down at their clasped hands. "Yeah, there is that."

He then frowned as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "What, are you telling me you aren't even a little happy about the opportunity?"

When she looked into his eyes again, she replied softly. "Ok, I admit it, a part of me is a little excited about it, but I just wish it was under different circumstances, that's all."

His smile came back on his face as he ran his thumb up and down on her cheek again. "You are amazing, you know that, you're willing to sacrifice your career again for..."

Sara cuts him off with a frown. "Again? What do you mean by that?" He sighed as he removed his hand from her cheek before looking down at their clasped hands, making her squeeze them as she continued. "Wait a minute, you're blaming yourself for me not being a supervisor yet, aren't you?" She cupped his cheek this time as she asked softly. "Griss, talk to me."

He took a breath as he lifted his head up, and turned it so he could look into her eyes. "You and I both know, even though nothing was said out-loud, that the reason it has taken this long for you to be a supervisor is because of me, our relationship, and I guess deep down I always thought I stunted a wonderful career for you."

Sara shook her head as she ran her hand up and down his cheek. "It was my choice, and if us being together hurt my career in anyway, then so be it." Grissom was about to speak, but she continued before he could. "I don't care, because I got something far greater in my life, I have you and the kids. I can live without the promotions, but don't think for a single second that I could live without you or them, you guys mean the world to me and I'll never regret making that choice." She moved her head so her forehead was touching his as she closed her eyes with tears going down her cheeks. "So, please stop feeling guilty, I'm exactly where I want to be in my life, you got it."

He closed his eyes and whispered. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good." She pulled back as they opened their eyes, then she smiled with tears still in her eyes. "I love you."

He smiled in return. "I love you too."

Then they leaned toward one another and kissed softly on the lips a few times before they hugged, comforting one another for the changes they knew their family will be dealing with.

They knew it wasn't like they'll never see them again, but going from seeing them daily to only a few visits here and there through the years will be different for everybody involved.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. More one-shots to come. Please review.


	2. Lindsey & Nick Moments

AN: I'm doing ok, thanks for asking. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Summary: Nick and Lindsey moments I felt was missing throughout the series, hope you enjoy!

Genre: Family  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: The night Blake proposed (2015)  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: Catnip  
Minor Parings: Lindsey/Blake (Mention)  
Other Characters: None  
Story: Still the One

* * *

Chapter 2: Lindsey & Nick Moments

Nick and Catherine were doing their nightly routine so they could go to bed when they heard a knock on the bedroom door, so Nick kissed his wife's cheek and said. "I'll get it."

She nodded before he walked out of the bathroom and headed toward the bedroom door, then after he opened it, he smiled at the person standing there. "Hey Linds, you want your mom?"

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you, or more like ask you something."

He smiled bigger as he moved to the side to let her in the room, and once she was, they turned to look at one another before he asked. "You know you can ask me anything."

Lindsey cleared her throat one more time before finally asking. "I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle." He gasped a little, then tears came to his eyes as she continued before he could answer her. "I mean I understand if you don't want to since I'm not really yo..."

Nick cuts her off immediately with a smile. "I would be honored, sweetheart."

Lindsey smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yeah?"

He nodded as he stepped up to her and cupped her cheek. "Yes."

She smiled bigger before they get into a hug. "Thank You."

Nick takes a breath as he wrapped his arms around his stepdaughter. "You're welcome, but really I'm the one that's thankful. I was hoping you'd ask me, but I would've understood if you didn't."

As they pulled back, she asked with curiosity. "Why wouldn't I have asked you?"

This time he cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, I just know how special that moment is to a bride, and I figured you would've asked your mother to do it, considering I'm not..."

He trailed off and looked down, trying to keep his tears in his eyes, as Lindsey spoke again with emotion. "I may not be yours by blood, but since the day you married my mother I always looked at you as my dad, and I'm glad that even though you did end up with a child of your own with my mom, you never treated me any differently."

Nick looked up and cupped Lindsay's cheek again while shaking his head. "Never would have happened, kiddo. Like you said, you may not be mine by blood, but you were always mine in my heart, even before I married your mom, and nothing will ever change that, I love you so much."

Still with tears in her eyes, she whispered. "I love you too."

He wiped a few tears off her cheek before they kissed each other on the cheek and got into another hug, then as they were pulling back a few seconds later, she smiled. "I'm going to call it a night."

Nick nodded with a smile in return. "Ok, sleep tight, sweetheart."

"You too."

Lindsey turned around and started walking toward the door, then he spoke just as she got there. "Lindsey?" She turned around to look at him again as he continued. "You were almost mine by name too."

She looked a little shocked at this information, she had no idea Nick had thought about adopting her. "How come you never went through with it?"

"Because things were good between us, and I didn't want to rock the boat, or make you think I was taking your biological dad's place, I could never do that."

Lindsey smiled one more time before replying. "I understand, just knowing that you thought of it makes me love you even more. I'm so happy that my mom married a wonderful man."

Nick started to have tears in his eyes again. "Thank you, Linds."

She nodded. "You're welcome, dad."

He smiled a little bigger as she turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Just as the door clicked shut, the bathroom door opened all the way and Nick turned around to look at his wife, who was also in tears since she heard the conversation, before speaking with so much emotion. "She asked me if I could walk her down the aisle, I just can't believe it, I'm so..."

He trails off just as she gets to him, then she brings him in her arms, kissed his temple and whispered as she ran her hand up and down his back. "I know, babe. I know."

She knew how much he loved Emmitt, there was no denying that, but a part of her had always wondered if he had wished they had a daughter together so he could one day walk her down the aisle since he wasn't sure if Lindsey would have asked him when her time came, but now that his dream of walking her down the aisle will become a reality, she couldn't be happier for him because this was an honor that meant more to him than anybody could really understand.

* * *

Genre: Family  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 3 Months after Still the One  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: Blake/Lindsey (Implied), CatNip, GSR, BSR (Bailey/Sam) (Mention only)  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Implied others are around

* * *

October 5, 2015

After the Bride and Groom had shared their fist dance as a married couple, they smiled before kissing and hugging while everybody started clapping, including Catherine, who also had tears in her eyes while watching her daughter. She couldn't be happier for the life she had made for herself, even though a small part of her was sad to see her grow up.

Nick looked over at his wife and saw her with tears in her eyes, which he wasn't hiding his from her either, then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her closer to him and kissed her temple.

A few seconds later their moment was interrupted when Lindsey spoke toward Nick. "Can I have the next dance with you, dad?"

Nick smiled with a nod, and after removing his arm from his wife, Nick and Lindsey walked toward the dance floor and started dancing once the music started.

When the song was coming to an end, Nick cupped his stepdaughter's cheek and spoke with tears in his eyes. "Your mother and I are so proud of you, we only wish you the best."

Lindsey had tears in her eyes with a smile. "Thank you, I love you."

He kissed her on the cheek before nodding while replying. "I love you too, sweetheart."

After walking back to the table, Grissom was next to dance with the beautiful Bride as well as a few other dancers, including Blake and Bailey.

Throughout the rest of the reception there were multiple dancers on and off the dance floor, and when it got to the second to last song, Sara and Grissom were standing by the tables watching the dancers, then Sara wrapped her arm around her husband and smiled as her eyes landed on Bailey and Sam, who were dancing close together with smiles on their faces. "It was a beautiful day,"

Grissom smiled as he moved his arm so it was around her shoulders, and brought her closer to him before kissing her on the temple while whispering. "Yes it was."

"You know the next one just might mean a little more to us." He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, making Sara smile wider as she nodded her head toward her daughter and Sam. "Look at them, it's only a matter of time before it's their turn. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he asks us sometime before Christmas."

He looked at the couple, then he nodded with a slight sigh. "I think you're right, and as much as I don't want to give her away, I couldn't be happier for the man she picked to spend her life with."

Sara kissed her husband's cheek, then as she was pulling back the song was ending, so she smiled while she removed her arm from him before slipping her fingers through his. "Let's get this last dance."

Grissom nodded with a smile before husband and wife joined the final dancers on the dance floor.

* * *

Genre: Family  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 4 years after Still the One  
Warnings: Two Questionable Words  
Main Parings: Lindsey/Blake, CatNip  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Baby Blake Jr., Bailey (Mention Only)

* * *

December 29, 2019

Bailey had walked out of the hospital room so she could get Catherine and Nick, and as the door clicked shut, Lindsey smiled with tears in her eyes as she looked at the bundle of joy in her arms. "I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful."

Blake cleared his throat while he was standing next to the bed watching them, then he shook his head. "He is beautiful, but seeing you hold him is even more beautiful." Lindsey looked up at him with tears going down her cheek, so he cupped her cheek and wiped the tears off as he whispered with love in his eyes. "I love you guys so much, thank you for this beautiful gift, thank you for sharing your life with me. I can't wait to see what more we can do."

She sniffled before whispering back. "A lot baby, we are going to do a lot. And I love you too."

He smiled, then just as he leaned down so they could kiss, there was a knock on the door.

She chuckled before saying. "I guess that will have to wait, rain check?"

As he pulled back, he nodded with another smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

With their eyes sparkling, he removed his hand, then he turned and walked toward the door while she looked down at her son again.

When he got to the door, he opened it and smiled at the grandparents before speaking. "Hello grandma and grandpa."

Catherine smiled while giving her son-in law a hug. "I'll be honest, I wasn't sure how I would feel about being called that at first."

As everybody calmed down from laughing, Blake asked as him and Catherine pulled back from their hug. "So, how does it feel, mom?"

With happy tears in her eyes, she spoke just before a smile appeared. "Pretty damn good." They chuckled again as Catherine headed toward her daughter and grandson.

Nick and Blake smiled at one another while they shook hands. "My wife is right, it does feel pretty damn good."

Blake smiled bigger with a nod as the guys released hands before Nick walked toward the hospital bed so he could congratulate his stepdaughter.

A few minutes went by as Nick and Catherine's attention was on the new baby, then Nick cleared his throat before looking over at Lindsey. "So honey, what are we calling this little man?"

Lindsey smiled as Blake placed his hands on her shoulder. "Well, I really hope you'll approve of it."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

There was a slight pause before she continued. "Blake Nicholas Adams Jr."

Nick's eyes started to fill up with tears as he started to speak. "Lindsey..."

But Lindsey cuts him off as tears came to her eyes, partly because he was tearing up and the other part was her emotions were all over the place. "I was hoping he could be named after two wonderful men that mean the world to me."

Nick walked toward the head of the bed and cupped her cheek with a smile before speaking with emotion. "I approve, in fact I'm deeply honored. Thank you."

Lindsey nodded with a smile before they wrap their arms around each other as they hugged. "You're welcome, and thank you for wanting to be my dad."

Everybody else was in tears watching the beautiful scene.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this chapter, more missing moments to come. Please Review.


	3. Always there for you

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Summary: Lindsey shares a moment with Sam Jr. before he leaves with his parents. Plus, her and her husband have a discussion about the future of their family.

Genre: Family  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: LBR (Lindsey/Blake)  
Minor Parings: BSR (Bailey/Sam)  
Other Characters: Sam Jr.  
Story: Still Worth Waiting For

* * *

Chapter 3: Always there for you

A few hours after the Grissom family left the hospital from visiting the newest member, Sam Jr. was all cleared to leave, so after telling Lindsey that it was time to get their little prince home, her best friend asked while sitting up in her bed. "Can I have a few moments alone with him?"

Bailey nodded with a smile. "Sure."

After placing the little guy in Lindsey's arms, Bailey, Sam and Blake left the hospital room, and once the door clicked shut, she took a breath before looking at the beautiful baby with a smile on her face. "Hi buddy, you might get a little confused on why you don't hear my voice as much as you did before, but know that no matter what, I'll always be there for you." Then she started to have tears in her eyes as she finished. "You have the best parents a kid could ask for, and they love you so much, in fact they did everything they could to have you, and I am honored I got to be the person to carry you for nine months. I may not be your mother, but I'll make sure I'll be the best Aunt I can be." She leaned down while bringing the baby up to her so she could kiss his forehead as she whispered against his skin. "I love you."

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door, interrupting their moment, so she cleared her throat and lifted her head up before speaking. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened a second later and Bailey walked in the room.

The best friends smiled at one another while Bailey walked toward the bed, and after transferring the little guy, who whimpered a little until Bailey used a soothing tone to quiet him down, into her arms, Bailey cleared her throat before speaking to Lindsey with tears in her eyes. "Lindsey, I..."

But Lindsey cuts her off with a smile and the shake of her head. "You've thanked me enough the last nine months, it's ok."

Bailey shook her head. "I don't think there will be enough thank yous for what you did for us, if I could pay you back then I would."

Lindsey then smirked. "If you could, then you wouldn't have needed me in the first place."

Bailey couldn't help but chuckle a little. "True." Then after taking a breath she continued. "There has to be something I could..." She paused for a second before finishing. "I'll tell you what, I'll be your lifetime babysitter..."

Lindsey tired to cut her off. "Bay..."

But Bailey continued before she could. "Yeah, any kids, or when the time comes, grandkids, you want me to baby-sit I'm there. Well, maybe except my anniversary, ok?"

Lindsey smiled with a nod. "Ok, you're on."

Bailey smiled with a nod before clearing her throat. "Alright, we better go."

"Ok."

"See you in a few days at my parents place."

After Lindsey nodded, the best friends said their love yous with smiles, then Bailey walked toward the door before walking out once she got there while Lindsey closed her eyes as she was turning in her hospital bed so her back was now facing the door.

A few seconds later the door opened again, this time it was her husband, and he walks to the bed before getting in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head.

He was about to speak but she does before he could. "I knew what I was getting into when I offered to carry their child, and I knew how hard it would be knowing I wasn't going to be the most important person in his life once he came out into the world, but I guess a part of me is taking it a little harder than I had anticipated."

Blake ran his thumb in circles on her stomach while replying in a comforting tone. "It doesn't matter why you did this for them, you still had a baby inside of you, you felt him grow, you felt his movements, his kicks, you went through every normal pregnancy stage." He then smirked this part. "Even your crazy cravings." She snorted a little as he continued with a smile. "And the feelings you get don't go away just because you knew all along you couldn't keep him once he got here, so it's understandable you're feeling a little sad right now. In fact, I would be a little concerned if you aren't." She opened her eyes and turned around in his arms while he finished as he cupped her cheek with one of his hands. "Just tell me what you need and I'll be there to help you through this."

Lindsey smiled with love in her eyes at the man she choose to spend the rest of her life with. "Just like you've been through this whole process, I couldn't do this without you."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek, shaking his head. "You did all the heavy lifting, babe."

She moved her hand and cupped his stubble cheek with love still present in her eyes. "Yeah, but you're the one who would hold my hair back when I got sick, you would go across town if you had to get whatever I was craving, even getting up in the middle of the night when were weren't working, knowing this baby wasn't ours, so thank you. I love you so much."

They both had tears in their eyes as he whispered. "I love you too."

After they kissed on the lips, they pulled back before he kissed her softly on the forehead and brought her closer to him so he could hold her as he ran his hand up and down her back.

It was silent for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and spoke softly, a little unsure if this was the right time to bring this conversation up. "If you want, maybe we can talk about having another little one."

She moved her head back to look at him as she asked. "Really?"

He smiled with a nod. "Were we really planning on only having one?"

She shook her head 'no' before replying. "I guess not."

"So, what do you think?" Before she could speak, he continued. "But only when the time is right and you are ready, we don't have to rush this."

She replied a few minutes later after thinking about. "Yeah, when the time is right we can make that decision."

He nodded with a smile. "Ok, and in the meantime, I'll..." He trailed off as he pulled his wife in his arms again to hold her. "Continue to comfort you for as long as you need it."

"Thank you, babe. I feel so lucky to have you."

He kissed her head as he whispered. "I'm the lucky one sweetheart."

She snuggled closer to him, soaking up all the comfort her wonderful husband was giving, knowing how she felt will take a little time to get over, but with the love and comfort from her man and son, she knew she'll be back to old self again sooner rather than later. Then they could start talking and planning more about adding to their wonderful family.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come. Pleas review.


	4. Revealed

AN: I know another chapter in one day, enjoy! Thanks for the support

* * *

Summary: While having a Family dinner, the secret, or is it?, about Arthur and Alexis will be revealed. Plus, Sara has news for her husband about her next career.

Genre: Family, Romance  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 2 weeks after Still Worth Fighting for  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Arthur/Alexis  
Other Characters: Megan Grissom & Ethan Grissom (Mention Only)

* * *

Chapter 4: Revealed

October 17,2020

Just as the last of the food was set on the table, Ethan, Megan, Arthur, and Alexis, who was there to share dinner with the family, all sat down at the dinning room table before Sara and Grissom joined them.

Once their plates were filled, Alexis smiled at Sara and Grissom and spoke politely. "Thank you Dr. and Mrs. Grissom for allowing me to stay for dinner."

Sara smiled at the young woman and nodded. "Of course, you know you are always welcome, and what did we tell you about addressing us so formally?"

Alexis nodded with the smile still on her face. "I know, I'm sorry. I guess it's a habit I haven't quite gotten out of."

With Alexis and Megan being friends longer than they could remember they were actually getting use to her calling them by name, or even occasionally mom and dad, but they've noticed the last month or so she started to be formal with them again.

They nodded, and after a look between husband and wife they put their attention on their food, which gave Megan a chance to give Arthur and Alexis an expectant look before she concentrated on her dinner.

Alexis and Arthur looked at one another before they also started eating their food. They both knew that Megan wanted them to tell the parents that they were seeing one another, and by now since they knew that being together without hiding anymore is what they wanted, they just weren't sure how they would react, so they weren't sure how to start the conversation.

When his food was gone from his plate, Ethan asked to be excused from the table, and after he had gotten permission, he gets up, grabs his plate and glass to take to the kitchen before he rushes upstairs so he could finish a science project that was due Monday.

Once Megan was done she looked at her best friend and brother again, but they just looked at her before looking down at their empty plates, making her sigh, which caught the attention from the parents, so Grissom asked. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Megan shook her head. "Nothing." After a short pause, she stood up as she spoke again. "But I believe your son has something to say." Arthur looked right at his sister, and she gave him a little smile. "Don't you, bro?"

Arthur turned his head to his parents, who was looking at him with curiosity, and Megan spoke again as she grabbed her plate and glass. "I'll leave you to it." Before walking out of the room.

Arthur swallowed before he started to speak. "Well, you see sir,...I uh..."

As he trailed off Alexis started to speak. "What he's trying to say sir, is that, well..."

Her strong start began to end as she trailed off too, and before either one could start over or continue, Grissom spoke while nodding his head with a smile. "We know."

The teenagers looked at him wide-eyed as Arthur. "Wait! You know that Alexis and I are..."

Sara cuts him off with a nod. "Are dating? Yeah." They were both speechless for a few more seconds, giving Sara a chance to speak again. "And no, we didn't find out by your sister."

Arthur cleared his throat before asking. "How then?"

Grissom chuckled this time as he spoke. "You are living with very experienced CSI's, there isn't much that can't get past us. The secret glances you share when you think no one is watching, you two seem more friendly around one another." He raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Being out of the room longer than necessary when getting snacks and drinks." They blushed a little as they looked down while Grissom finished with a smirk. "And I bet if you two lifted up her arms now we would see you holding hands."

They unclasped their hands right away while their embarrassment deepened as Sara chimed in. "And Alexis started being formal with us again, so we figured she wasn't sure how to view us anymore."

The teenagers took a breath before Arthur spoke again. "We'll follow what ever rules you have for us, and I'm sorry if you thought we were deceiving you, it just sort of happened, and we didn't want it to come out until we knew what we were doing, considering we know the consequences if this goes bad."

The parents nodded as Grissom replied. "You were looking out for your sister."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, sir. We know she's in the middle of this and we both didn't want to hurt her."

After they nodded again, Sara spoke this time. "But you two realize that just because you know what you want now, doesn't mean that..."

Alexis cuts her off with a nod. "It will stay that way, things still could turn sour." Once again they nodded while Alexis slipped her fingers through Arthur's again, making him look at her with a smile, which she smiled in return before looking his parents. "We understand that, after all we are only 13 years old and anything can happen. But we agreed to take this one day at a time, and right now I can't think of anybody I would rather be with, so I hope you accept this."

Sara and Grissom looked at one another, and both communicated silently for a few seconds before looking at the teenagers again before Sara spoke with a nod. "Alexis, you've practically been a part of this family since you became friends with Megan, and we couldn't have imagined a better friend than you." Alexis lit up a little, but it really got big by the time Sara finished. "Now, you've decided to date my son, and I can't think of a better first girlfriend than you, you have my blessing."

Alexis smiled wider. "Thank you Mrs...I mean Sara."

Sara nodded as Grissom spoke. "You two have my blessing too."

This time Arthur spoke with a smile. "Thank you, dad, mom."

The teenagers got up from their seats, and after they grabbed their plates and glasses, they started walking toward the doorway, but stopped when Grissom spoke again with a smirk but he was really serious. "And the first rule is all bedroom doors opened when it's just the two of you in them."

They just received a look in reply before they walked out of the room, making Sara and Grissom chuckle, then when they calmed down, they looked at each other as Grissom smirked towards her. "Alexis calling you mom just might become a reality."

Sara laughed then smiled. "You really think so? I mean they are only 13, and..."

Grissom cuts her off as he slipped his hand into hers. "Yeah, a lot can happen and I have no doubt they'll have their share of ups and downs. But he already looks at her like she's his whole world, so I'm just saying I won't be surprised if we'll be calling her our daughter in the future."

"Well, she also had that look, so I guess I can see it too."

They softly kissed each other before they got up from their chairs while grabbing their plates and glasses before walking toward the kitchen so they could do the dishes.

Once the dishes were in the dishwasher, Sara closed the door and turned it on before Grissom walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple as she closed her eyes, feeling his strong arms.

"Thanks for dinner."

Sara smiled with her eyes closed. "Actually, most of the thanks should go to you."

"You helped, so you get credit."

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck with another smile. "In that case, you're very welcome."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling as he leaned forward so they could kiss, which started out light before it got a little passionate.

They pulled back only when they needed air, and after placing their foreheads together, he spoke after clearing his throat. "So, earlier you told me that you had something to tell me."

With their kiss still affecting her, she was a little dazed as she asked. "Huh, what?"

He pulled back and smirked. "I must be doing something right if my kisses can still affect you like that."

She smiled as she removed one of her arms from his shoulder before cupping his cheek. "Always, babe." After a short pause so she could get her senses back on track, she continued. "And really it isn't just your kissing, your presence alone is quite the distraction." She finished just before he could object or disagree with her statement. "Which could be a problem if we are sharing a break room again."

Whatever objection he had for the firsts part of her statement went away the second he heard the second half, and he looked at her with a surprised look. "You mean..."

She nodded with another smile. "Yes, if the job becomes available I'll accept it." His eyes got bright as he brought her in his arms for a hug, and she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Who was I kidding about not working? It may not exactly be the same thing I have been doing, but I'm ready for the challenge. Besides, if I get it, it does come with the best perk of all."

They pull back to look at one another as he raised his eyebrow. "Which is?"

She cupped his cheek again while looking at him with love. "Sharing a break room with you again."

His eyes sparkled as he replied softly. "I'll like that too, I've missed working with you."

"Me too."

They kissed softly on the lips before they brought their arms around each other for a hug.

They knew it wouldn't be the same as when they were CSI's, but providing they'll have the same breaks in their schedules, they'll get to share more time together; something they were looking forward on doing.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Please review.


	5. First Day of School

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next missing moment.

* * *

Summary: Little Sarah's first day of school, find out how Little Sarah feels about it, and her parents.

Genre: Family, Romance  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 11 months after Still Worth Fighting for  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR, BSR (Bailey/Sam)  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Arthur, Megan, Ethan, Sarah Miller, Kevin (Mention), Alexis (Mention)

* * *

Chapter 5: First Day of School

September 6, 2021

Bailey takes a breath and smiled as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist, then she felt him kiss her cheek before he whispered. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, babe. How did you sleep?"

She turned so she was looking right up at her man as her back was on the mattress, and he smiled with love in his eyes. "Wonderful, you?"

She lifted her hand up and cupped his cheek. "The same."

He leaned down, kissed her and she kissed him back, but before things got really passionate, they remembered what day it was and knew they didn't have time to take things further, so they slowed down their kissing, and after one more soft kiss, they put their foreheads together to get their air back.

Once they did, he pulled back and she smiled. "Sorry."

He shook his head with a smile in return. "It's ok, we have a very important day, but a rain check?"

"Absolutely."

As he bent down to kiss her again their moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the door right before they heard the voice of their young daughter. "Mommy, daddy, I'm ready."

They smiled as he smirked. "Well, she's ready for her day."

As he moved so she could get out of bed, she smirked right back. "Was there any doubt she would be up first? She was too excited it took her forever to fall asleep last night."

He watched his wife grab her robe from the chair in the corner of the room before she put it on over her sleeping clothes, then asked as she was walking toward the door. "How are you really doing about this?"

She gave him a smile, but he could still see the small sadness in her eyes. "You mean about our daughter starting pre-school?"

It was time for her daughter to start going to school, and as much she loved to see her grow up, she knew this was one step closer to letting her go, and she wasn't exactly ready for that.

He nodded with an understanding look.

"I couldn't be happier."

"But?"

She took a breath with tears in her eyes. "It's just another step closer to..."

She trials off as he gets out of bed, showing him nothing but boxers, then when he was behind her, he kissed her temple and whispered. "I know, I feel it too."

Their moment was interrupted when there was another knock on the door. "Mommy, daddy, I don't want to be late."

They shook off the little sadness they had and put on a happy face before Bailey opened the bedroom door, then they looked down when their daughter was in view and saw she was already dressed in the clothes her mother had set out last night, along with her coat, shoes with the Velcro straps, and to top it all off, her backpack. They were definitely seeing a ready/eager little girl.

Bailey chuckled as she knelt down so she was eye-level to her. "I know your excited, honey, but it's not time yet, besides you need breakfast before we leave, ok?"

Little Sarah sighed, a little disappointed that they couldn't go right this minute, but nodded. "Ok, but soon, right?"

"Right, I'll be out there in a few minutes to get your breakfast."

Sarah nodded with a smile. "Ok, mommy."

Then she turned and walked down the hall while Sam and Bailey watched her, thinking how fast their little one was growing up.

* * *

(Few Hours later)

Sara, Grissom, Megan, Arthur and Ethan were sitting at the kitchen table finishing up their breakfast when they heard the doorbell ring, making Megan get up quickly after taking a last bite of her food. "That's Alexis, we have to go."

Alexis's mother was there to pick up Arthur and Megan for school.

She hurried and put her dishes in the sink, then said goodbye to her parents before she rushed out of the room, and as Arthur was getting up from his seat, he looked at his younger brother and smiled. "You want to ride with us?"

Ethan smiled with his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "Really?"

Arthur nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we are in the same school now, so come on."

"Ok."

After saying goodbye to their parents, Ethan rushed out of the room so he could get his backpack from upstairs, and as Arthur was saying goodbye to his parents, Sara asked. "Arthur..."

But the young man cuts her off with a smile. "Don't worry, mom, I have his back. Besides, do you really think between me, Megan, Alexis and Kevin, someone will mess with him?"

At 11 years old Ethan will be starting high school, and Sara and Grissom were concerned about how he'll be treated. In fact, they almost didn't accept the offer of him being moved up two grades, but he really wanted/needed the challenge, so they decided to see if it will work out.

Sara shook her head with a smile, knowing they were all very protected of her youngest son, especially the siblings. "I guess not."

"Ok, so don't worry too much, and have a good day."

"You too, sweetie."

Arthur nodded with a smile before he walked out of the room, leaving Sara and Grissom alone.

They took a moment before Sara sighed and looked at her husband. "Can you believe it, we have two Juniors and our last one is a Freshman..."

Before she could continue, he smirked. "Not to mention we have one that's a mother too."

She replied sarcastically. "Thanks for that." He nodded with his eyes sparkling. "My point is they are growing up too fast, and before we know it they'll be out of the house."

He nodded with a sigh as he stood up, then placed his hands on her shoulders before he leaned down, kissed her head and whispered with sympathy, feeling the same way she was. "I know sweetie."

They took a moment, then they cleaned up the dishes before leaving the house so they could meet up with Bailey and Sam to see their granddaughter to go to school for the first time.

* * *

When they made it to the school, Sam, Bailey and Little Sarah were just getting out of their vehicle, and when little Sarah saw her grandparents walking their way, she ran to them smiling. "Grandma, Grandpa." Grissom picked up the excited little girl as she continued. "I'm going to school today!"

Grissom smiled in return. "I know sweetie, you must be excited."

She nodded with her smile growing wider. "I am, I've been waiting forever for this."

They all chuckled as Sara spoke while Grissom set the little girl back down on the sidewalk. "I'm sure it feels that way, and I know that feeling."

The little girl looked up at her grandmother as she asked. "You do?"

"Oh yeah, I loved school."

"Is that why you are going back there?"

They chuckled again as Sara continued. "Well, I'm going there to teach."

When school starts at UNLV in a few weeks, the students will see a new teacher. Sara was an official member of the teaching staff.

Little Sarah nodded. "Oh, that's right."

Then when she gets a sad face, making Bailey ask her daughter. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Well, now I don't know who to pick to be my teacher when I'm old enough."

They stopped walking and Bailey kneeled down in front of her daughter and smiled while cupping her cheek. "You'll be able to have all three of them to teach you if you want."

"Really?"

"Really, by then you'll get one teacher per subject."

"Wow, I like that idea. They'll be my favorite teachers ever."

Bailey looks at her husband and parents. "Yes, I can believe that." Then she looked at her daughter again. "Alright, let's get you into your classroom."

After another excited nod the group headed toward the pre-school building, and once they got there and all the goodbyes were said, the group left, leaving a happy Little Sarah behind with her teacher.

They all stopped on the sidewalk and looked back at the building before Bailey sighed. "How did you do this mom?"

Even though they never got to experience this when Bailey was younger, she knew her mother had to be feeling this way with her siblings when they got to this point.

Sara placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "By taking it one day at a time. It isn't easy, I know, and I'm sure you know it won't get easier, but knowing this is good for your child, makes it a little more bearable."

Bailey looked at her mother and said. "Even though it won't stop you from worrying."

Sara smiled with tears in her eyes as she cupped her daughter's cheek now. "No matter how old your child is, nothing will stop you from worrying about them."

Mother and daughter then got into a hug, and after a few moments, they pulled back, then Grissom cleared his throat before he spoke. "We better go, honey."

There was a teachers meeting at UNLV, and it was the first for Sara, so he didn't want them to be late.

Sara nodded, then Bailey nodded too. "Yeah, I have to head to the lab too."

After they nodded they headed toward the parking lot, and as they got there, Grissom looked over at Sam. "You know since we are going to the same place, you want to ride with us?"

Sam looked at Bailey and she smiled. "It's up to you."

Sam looked at his in-laws. "I have to pick up Sam Jr. later from daycare."

Normally they would use both vehicles, but this was a special day and he wanted to be with both of his girls today.

Grissom nodded. "That's fine, let's get his car seat in the vehicle."

Sam smiled with a nod before hitting the unlock button to the vehicle, so while Sara and Grissom were dealing with that, Bailey cups her husband's cheek and spoke with a smile with a sparkle in her eyes. "I bet you never expected to be sharing a break room with both of your in-laws."

He chuckled a little while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Honestly, I never would have thought that I would, but because of my father-in law's recommendation it helped me have the job in the first place, so I'm thankful for him, and hiring my mother in-law was probably one of the best moves the university could have made."

She could tell he meant that, but she couldn't help but smirk. "Are you trying to earn brownie points from me?"

His smile gets wider as he asked with his eyes sparkling. "I don't know, is it working?"

She moved closer as she whispered. "Maybe."

They kissed softly a few seconds before Grissom cleared his throat to get their attention, so they smiled with their lips touching one another before he pulled back while whispering. "Love you, be safe."

"Love you too, and I will."

After handing his wife the vehicle keys, Sam started walking toward Sara and Grissom's vehicle so he could get in, and once Bailey said goodbye to her parents they each get into their vehicles before going their separate ways.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come. Please review.

*On a Side note, are you guys still interested in the Sequel to Different Path Taken **,** I kind of would like to know.


	6. Graduation

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Summary: The Twins graduate High school, and they have a little sibling moment after.

Genre: Family  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: Two years after Still worth Fighting for  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: BSR (Bailey/Sam) (Implied), Arthur/Alexis (Implied), Megan/Kevin (Implied)  
Other Characters: Ethan & Gang (Implied)

* * *

Chapter 6: Graduation

June 10, 2022

Sitting in a gym full of other families watching their seniors graduate high school, a very proud Grissom was watching his twins, who was standing up at the podium making their valedictorian speeches together because they had tied for the highest GPA in their class, and he couldn't help but think back to a few months ago when they told them where they were going for college.

 _Flashback_

 _After looking at their parents, younger brother, and their older sister and her family, the twins looked at one another before looking at the group again, then Megan spoke first. "Not to leave you guys in any more suspense, I would like to tell you where I'll be going to college." There was a seconds pause before she continued after clearing her throat. "For at least the next four years I'll be going to Harvard."_

 _The group smiled and clapped at her choice, then while Sara gave her daughter a hug, she asked. "You sure?"_

 _Megan nodded with a smile. "Yeah, as much as I'm going to miss you guys, I'm ready for this."_

 _Sara smiled bigger as she hugged her daughter again. "Congratulations sweetheart, you couldn't have picked a better school." Grissom cleared his throat at that, making everybody chuckle and Sara extend her comment slightly as mother and daughter was pulling back. "Well, of course UCLA isn't bad either."_

 _Grissom smiled. "Thank you, dear."_

 _Sara smiled with a nod as Megan walked to her father with a shy look. "You disappointed, dad?"_

 _Grissom shook his head and cupped his youngest daughter's cheek before speaking with pride. "Not in the least, you really did pick a fine school, and you're following in your mother's footsteps with the college you picked, how can we not be proud of you for doing that? But, with all of that said, I'm sure going to miss you, ladybug."_

 _Megan nodded, trying to keep her tears in her eyes before she whispered while getting into a hug with him. "Me too, dad."_

 _After they pulled back, she moved so she was standing next to her father, who now had wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the family's attention went to Arthur._

 _A second later Arthur stood up from the couch and spoke. "I felt honored when I found out I was accepted to all of those wonderful colleges out there, including Harvard and UCLA." The parents smiled at that as he continued. "But after thinking long and hard about my choices, I've decided to stay here and go to UNLV."_

 _Once again the family cheered and clapped, which Bailey seemed to cheer a little harder since that's where she went to college, and it also maybe had to be the fact that a sibling was actually sticking around, not that she didn't count Ethan, but the family has just assumed he would be the one to follow in their father's footsteps. Of course anything could happen between now and when it's time for his decision on colleges in two years._

 _This time he looked shyly at his parents while asking. "You guys disappointed I didn't go the same direction as either of you two?"_

 _Grissom removed his arm from his daughter and shook his head as he walked up to his oldest son before cupping his cheek. "Absolutely not son, this is your life so it's your choice._  
 _If you are happy with it then I couldn't be happier for you."_

 _Sara got into the conversation with a smile and sparkle in her eyes. "I agree with your father. But, I can't help but think that Alexis was part of your reason for staying here."_

 _He took a breath before speaking with a smile. "You know I can't lie to you, so yes, her being here did factor in my decision, but it wasn't all of it. I guess my heart has always been set on being close to my family. Plus, while UCLA and Harvard may be some of the best schools in the country, there is something neither one of them have." Sara and Grissom looked at him with curiosity as he looked at his father and smiled. "You. There isn't anybody else I would rather have as my entomology teacher."_

 _Grissom smiled with pride in his eyes as Bailey spoke with a smile. "And don't forget your brother in-law as your math teacher."_

 _They chuckled as Arthur spoke with a nod. "True."_

 _After looking at his father again, Grissom wraps his son in his arms and whispered. "I'm so proud of you."_

 _Arthur wrapped his arms around his father as he whispered back. "Thank you, dad."_

 _Once they pulled back, Sara kissed her son's cheek before wrapping her arms around him while whispering. "I am too."_

 _"Thanks, mom."_

 _As they were pulling back after a few seconds, Grissom told the family to get ready so they could go out and celebrate, which excited the family, and as the kids went upstairs to change while Bailey and her family went into the kitchen, Sara and Grissom looked at one another with smiles as he cupped her cheek. "Two more kids college bound, one more to go."_

 _Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't be happier, but..."_

 _She trailed off as he brings her into his arms and kissed her temple. "I know, honey, me too."_

 _They held one another for a few seconds before pulling back, then they slipped their fingers through one another as they walked to and up the stairs so they could get ready to celebrate with their family._

 _End of Flashback_

Grissom's mind came back to the present just as Sara slipped her hand in his, and a few seconds later the speech ends and their caps fly through the air while the families stand up and cheer for the senior class, all happy for their accomplishments.

* * *

Eventually the Grissom family made it home, where the whole gang was waiting for them in the backyard to congratulate the new graduates, then after a few toasts were said to them, and while the gang was occupied talk amongst one another, Arthur slipped back inside and up to his room.

A few minutes later there was a knock on his door, so while sitting on his bed, he looked up from his diploma. "Yeah?"

The door opened, and a smiling Megan appeared. "What are you doing up here?"

He took a breath and shrugged his shoulders. "I just needed some air."

She walked into her twin's room and sat down next to him on his bed. "It's more than that, isn't it?" When he didn't speak, she continued. "If you don't think I'm not going to be affected about the next step in our lives too, then you never really knew me." When he looked at her with surprise, she chuckled. "Of course I knew a part of you was dreading this, not only are we Grissoms..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "But Twins."

"Exactly." She then wrapped her arm around her brother. "I'm really going to miss you, bro."

"Me too. I was thinking the other night, and I realized that the most we've ever been apart at a time was 2 days."

Megan really thinks about it, then she chuckles. "That's right, how did that even happen?"

"I don't know, our friends kind of mingled together so we were always around one another."

She nodded while replying. "And even more since you've started dating Alexis."

He smiled with a nod, then he asked as she removed her arm from his shoulders. "So, how are you and Kevin doing this?"

She sighed before answering. "We're trying it long distance, but I don't know." She shook her head and continued. "Maybe your idea of staying was probably the better choice."

Arthur shook his head with a smile. "Not for you."

She looked over at him with a 'Sara' raised eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Because staying for a relationship, no matter how much you care about him and don't want to lose him because of the distance, won't make you happy in the long run. Going away for college has always been your dream, especially Harvard, because you knew it's one of the biggest challenges out there, and you never like to shy away from one. In fact, you like to go head on towards one if there is a chance."

She smiled as she shook her head. "Should I be scared that you know me so well?"

He chuckled before answering. "A brother or twin thing?"

"Maybe a little of both." They smiled at one another before she took a breath and continued. "Hey, this isn't the end yet, it's not like I'm leaving tomorrow, so how about we set aside a couple of days just for us before I leave."

This time Arthur raises a 'Grissom' eyebrow. "You sure you want to spend time with your brother?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"OK, I'm in."

She smiled again with a nod before getting up from his bed. "Alright, we better get back down there." He nodded, then after setting his diploma on his bed, he stood up, and as they were walking to his bedroom door, Megan looked over at him and finished. "You know what, if I had to be a twin to someone, I'm glad it's with you."

Arthur smiled at his older sister by a few minutes. "Me too."

They knew eventually they'll have to face the change head on, but for the time being they were determined to enjoy the time they did have before they finally go their separate ways.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come. Please review.


	7. Happy 30th

AN: Thanks for the reviews, sorry about the small delay.

* * *

Summary: It's Bailey's 30th birthday, and a day she should be happy, she isn't because something is weighing her down. What is it? And will her day get better or worse by the end of it?

Genre: Family, Romance  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: Two years after Still worth Fighting For  
Warnings: One questionable word  
Main Parings: BSR (Bailey/Sam)  
Minor Parings: GSR  
Other Characters: Lindsey, Sarah, Sam Jr., Other Grissom kids & Gang (Implied)

* * *

Chapter 7: Happy 30th

June 25, 2022

When Bailey woke up she realized she was in bed alone, and when she smelled breakfast coming from their kitchen, her stomach started to growl.

After a few minutes, with no sign of her husband carrying food in the room, she got out of bed and grabbed her robe from the chair that was in the corner and put it on over her shorts and t-shirt before tying it as she walked out of the bedroom.

As she was getting closer to the kitchen she saw the back of her husband speaking in a hushed tone on his cell phone before saying goodbye, and just as he was setting his phone in his sweatpants pocket, she spoke. "Good morning."

He turned around sharply, like he was surprised she was there, then he smiled. "Good morning. But you kind of ruined my surprise."

She stopped at the kitchen bar counter and replied. "I kept smelling it and my stomach started growling at me."

He smirked back. "Least it wasn't turning from disgust."

Since being involved with Bailey, Sam's cooking skills had greatly improved, so she enjoyed more of his meals now, even though she would say she liked the ones he wasn't that good at before so it wouldn't make him feel too bad.

She chuckled a little with a nod. "I can't disagree with that."

He smiled bigger, then after a pause, he cleared his throat before asking. "So, since you're up, do you want it here?"

She nodded and sat down on the bar stool. "Sure."

After putting her plate, glass of apple juice and silverware in front of her, he walked to her side of the bar counter and kissed her cheek before whispering. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

Bailey turned her head and smiled at her husband. "Thank you."

They kissed softly, then he stepped back and cleared his throat again. "There is something I need to take care of today, so I'll meet you and the kids later at your parents house, ok?"

She nodded but was a little surprised. "Uh, sure, Ok." He nodded back, and just as he was walking toward their bedroom, he stopped when she asked. "Does this something have to do with your early morning phone call?"

He nodded. "Yeah it does." Before she could ask, he continued. "You better eat before it gets cold."

He then turned and walked out of the room, making her sigh as she turned back to her breakfast.

All week he's been acting very different and getting secret phone calls, which she also believed that he had a meeting with the secret caller a few times, and she didn't want to even think about what this all meant. But a part of her couldn't quiet all her thoughts away, so those ones kept going back to one thing, was her husband having an affair?

She mentally shook those thoughts away the minute they came to her mind, there was no way he would do that to her, their family; he just wasn't the type. But the minute those thoughts came to her mind, another counter one came with it, how many times have she heard that one in her line of work.

She mentally sighed one more time as she put all her concentration on eating her food, out of all the days to be thinking about this, this shouldn't be one of them.

Once the kids were up, and as she was feeding her son while her daughter was eating cereal at the dinning room table, still in view of her mother, Sam walked into the room and said goodbye to them, but just before he got to the door, Bailey spoke. "Sam?"

He turned around to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted you to know that I love you."

He smiled with a nod. "And I love you, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye daddy."

Sam smiled at his daughter. "Bye sweetie."

Then after one more look at his wife, he turned and walked out of the apartment they've been staying in since moving out of the other apartment they were in before her kidnapping incident.

When the door clicked shut, Bailey spoke toward her daughter. "Alright sweetheart, finish up eating so we can meet your aunt Lindsey at the park."

"Oh, park! Ok, mommy." Before she stuck a big spoon full of cereal in her mouth.

Bailey chuckled a little at her daughter's excitement before she continued with a concerned tone. "Now be careful, we don't want you chocking, so maybe take smaller bites and chew thoroughly, the park isn't going to go anywhere." Sarah nodded as she started to crunch her food a little slower.

* * *

Later that day

Once breakfast was done and everybody was ready to go, they left the apartment before meeting Lindsey at the park, and once they made it there, Blake Jr. and Sarah started playing while Lindsey and Bailey were watching them while sitting on a bench.

Lindsey was holding Sam Jr. while Bailey was watching the kids, and after a few minutes of smiling and talking to little Sam, Lindsey looked at Bailey and asked with a smile. "Did you two have a special morning?"

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "It was ok, he made me breakfast."

Lindsey smiled as she looked at the kids playing. "You have one of the good ones, Bay." A few seconds later she heard Bailey sniffling, so she looked over at her best friend, who had her head down looking at her clasped hands, with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Bailey looked up while shaking her head and whispering. "Nothing."

But Lindsey wasn't buying it. "I've known you for 20 years, and I know you don't sniffle for the heck of it, unless we are watching some sappy movie, but since that's not the case right now, something is bothering you, so what is it?"

Bailey sniffled again before looking at her best friend. "I think he's having an affair."

Lindsey looked at her wide-eyed then shook her head. "No way, I can't believe it." She just couldn't believe that Sam, the same guy who waited 8 years to be with her best friend would turn around and throw everything away.

"Me neither, this is the last thing I would ever thought he would do. But he's been acting differently all week, secretive even."

"Maybe there is another explanation for his actions, have you talked to him?"

"I tried, but something always comes up or he has an excuse to be somewhere."

Lindsey then smiled. "Ok, the next time you two are alone, get him into an empty room, lock the door and don't let him out until you two resolve whatever is going on. I'll even watch the kids for you if I have to."

Bailey started to smile. "Yeah, you're right, and maybe I might take you up on that offer."

"Anytime, you know that."

Bailey nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

She nodded in return. "Of course." Then after a short pause, she smirked. "And if the affair theory is true, you know I'll be your alibi."

Bailey chuckled for a second before losing her smile as she looked at the kids on the playground again, speaking softly, almost in a broken tone. "I really hope I'm just overreacting."

Lindsey took a breath and nodded. "I know, Bay."

She, and everybody else knew Bailey would be completely devastated if her world was torn apart.

* * *

A couple of hours later

Once it was time to go, they left the park and headed to the Grissom household, then they parked their vehicles on the side of the street in front of the house and got out before getting the kids, and as they were walking toward the driveway, the house across the street caught their eye, or it was more like the for sale sign that was in the yard that had the sold sticker on it.

Lindsey commented. "That didn't take long, it's been for sale for what, a week?"

Bailey sighed with a nod. "Yeah."

Her best friend looked at her with sympathy and a smirk. "I don't know why you would want to, but I know how much you would have liked to live across from your parents."

Bailey smirked back. "Coming from the woman who wishes their parents were still living in the same state as them."

Lindsey chuckled with a nod. "Ok, you got me there."

Bailey chuckled a little before she sighed. "Well, it was really just a dream, there is no way we could afford it anyways, at least not right now."

All joking aside, Lindsey felt for her friend and replied with sympathy. "I really am sorry, girl."

"That's ok, it happens, and you never know it could happen someday."

Lindsey just nodded as they continued their walk in silence.

* * *

Once the rest of the family and friends showed up they enjoyed conversations, dinner then cake before she, and Ethan, got to open their presents.

After unwrapping her last gift, Sam held out his hand with a smile. "You have one more, but can you do something for me?"

She took his hand, and as he was helping her up, she asked with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Close your eyes, please."

There was a pause, and a part of her didn't want to, but the part that still loved him more than anything couldn't resist that smile or the look in his eyes, so she nodded and did what he asked.

With her hand in his while her eyes were closed, she let him guide her, and eventually they were outside in the front, so that filled her with more curiosity, "Where are we going?"

"Not too far."

After walking across the street, they stopped just as they reached the driveway to the house across from her parents place, then he whispered in her ear. "Open."

When she did, she was looking at the two story house in front of her as she asked. "Why are we standing in the driveway to this house?"

He smiled as he spoke. "We were in our first week of being married and we had discussed dream houses, and I remember you telling me that if there was a chance that you could live on the same street as your parents, preferably next door or across from them, then that would be the ultimate dream come true. And I feel, which you've told me this countless times, that I've made all your other dreams come true, except that one, until now that is."

Bailey gasped as she turned around. "What!? Are you telling me what I think you are?"

Sam nodded with a smile before he cupped her cheek. "Yes, this place is ours, happy Birthday."

Bailey started to have tears in her eyes. "That's why you were being secretive? Acting differently?"

He took a breath and nodded. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to keep secrets from you, but I wanted this to be a surprise, I hope we're ok?"

She sniffled. "Ok?" Then she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You just bought us a house, of course we are ok, thank you."

"You're welcome."

When they pulled back she looked at the house again. "But how did you afford this?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he chuckled. "I barrowed from my sister and your parents, and things might be a little tight for a bit, but..."

Bailey cuts him off as she looked over at the group that was standing now in their yard. "Wait, you guys knew about this?"

Sara and Grissom smiled shyly before Grissom spoke. "Sorry we couldn't tell you sweetheart. But if it makes a difference it has only been a few days that we knew what he was planning."

Then Bailey looks at Lindsey, making her shake her head with a smile and her hands up, like she was surrendering. "No way, I am just as surprised as you are."

Bailey nodded before she turned her attention toward her husband. "You were saying?"

"But I knew if I didn't act now, it would have been gone, and who knows if another opportunity would come up again, so I had to take it." Then he released his arms from her and placed his hand in his pants pocket before pulling it out and dangling the house keys in front of her as he continued with his eyes sparkling. "So, why don't you check it out."

Bailey smiled as she took the keys from him. "Don't mind if I do. Lindsey."

Lindsey spoke with a smile. "I'm with you, girl."

Once they made it inside the house, they started walking around, and while they were in the kitchen, Lindsey smirked. "See, I told you, you do have one of the good ones."

Bailey smiled with his eye sparkling. "Damn right I do."

Lindsey chuckled as they continued on with their walk-through.

* * *

Once everybody had a tour of the house, and with the kids going back to their grandparents house, Sam and Bailey was sharing a moment alone together.

Bailey was standing in front of the living room window when Sam walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before he kissed her temple and whispered. "So, were you really surprised?"

Bailey closed her eyes as she whispered. "I was so surprised that I..." She stopped and cleared her throat before continuing. "Well, I thought..." She stopped again and shook her head before finishing with emotion. "You know what, it doesn't matter what I thought. But yes, I was very surprised."

He kissed her temple once more before speaking again, having a feeling on what she did think. "You know I would never hurt you. I've waited years to be with you, and now that we're finally together, I'm not going to turn around and throw it away because you and the kids are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you guys so much, no one in this world or universe will ever take me away from my family."

She turned around and smiled at him as she cupped his cheek, seeing nothing but love and understanding in his eyes. "And I love you guys."

After looking deeply into each other's eyes, they leaned toward one another and kissed, but before it could get passionate, Bailey's cell phone rang.

They pulled back and put their foreheads together before she whispered. "I should get that."

"Ok."

They pull back a second later before she pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Grissom-Miller...oh my god, really?" She smiled as she placed her free hand on his shoulder as she continued with the phone call. "Yeah, we'll be there as soon as possible. Ok. Bye."

As she was hanging up, Sam asked. "What?"

Bailey smiled as her eyes sparkled. "You ready to become a daddy again?"

Sam eyes grew wide as he smiled. "What!? Really?"

"Yeah, our application has been approved, we are now officially the parents to Mary "

After finding a two week old baby girl in front of the hospital, it was love at first sight for Bailey, and after the same thing happened to Sam, once they couldn't find out who her parents were or other family members, they wanted to adopt her, and now it was official.

They both chuckled before they wrapped their arms around one another before she spoke. "This has to be one of, if not, the best birthday ever."

"Even though it's not mine, I would agree."

Both of them were completely happy about their growing family, and looking forward to raising them in a house that was already filled with so much love.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come. Please review.


	8. 17th Anniversary

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Sara and Grissom are spending their 17th wedding anniversary away from their home and most of the family. Where are they going? And who are they spending this special occasion with?

Genre: Romance, Family  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: Two Years after Still Worth Fighting for  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Drew/Susan Murray  
Other Characters: Megan Grissom, Murray children, OC

* * *

Chapter 8: 17th Anniversary

September 23, 2022

As much as Sara and Grissom love it when the family, including the extended ones, get together on special occasions, their 17th wedding anniversary was today and they choose to celebrate it out of town; Boston, to be exact, because as great as it would have been to have the whole family together, they knew they would be missing a certain member, and it wouldn't have been the same without her, so they decided to go visit their youngest daughter since this was her first year away from home. Plus, they thought it would be a good idea to see some old friends and spend time in a city they fell in love in.

After the plane landed at their destination and it was time for the passengers to get off, Sara and Grissom waited patiently for their turn to get out of their seats and in the aisle to get their bags from the top compartments.

Once they had their carry on bags they walked with the crowd until they reached the airport building before they went off to the side so they were out of the way, then Grissom checked his phone to see if Megan got a hold of them, and after he saw the text message from her, he smiled at his wife as he relayed the message. "She has classes until 5, so she said she'll meet us at Drew and Susan's place."

"Ok, so first check in the hotel, then..."

She trials off as Grissom continued her thought with a smile. "We'll go see Drew at the station."

Sara smiled. "Thank you."

He chuckles as they started walking toward the baggage claim before heading toward the car rental area. "We have all weekend to go sight seeing and reliving the past, so it's ok."

Once they got the vehicle they wanted to use, they headed to the hotel and checked in, then after they placed their bags in their room and was back in the vehicle, Grissom drove them to Boston PD.

After parking the vehicle in the parking lot, he gets out first, and like he's been doing since they've been a couple, he helps her out before taking her hand while they walked towards and in the building.

They stopped and smiled at the young, red-haired receptionist as she asked. "Can I help you, ma'am, sir?"

Sara nodded. "Yes, we are here to see Captain Drew Murray."

"He's out of his office at the moment, but I can see when he'll be back. Is he expecting you?"

"We got an earlier flight, so we are earlier than planned."

"I got it." The younger woman smiled as she picked up the office phone and dialed a number, then a few seconds later she starts talking. "Sir, you have two visitors...Ok, you got it, no problem, bye." As she hung up, she spoke toward Sara and Grissom. "He'll be here shortly, you can wait in his office."

They smiled again with a nod as Sara replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, do you need directions to get there?"

After they said they knew where to go, the young woman nodded before Sara and Grissom traveled through the police station until they reached the Captain's office, and after walking in the room, Grissom sat down in the chair in front of the desk while Sara walked to Drew's desk and sat down in his office chair before smiling at a framed picture of the Murray family, and it consisted of him, his wife and seven children, which two sets were twins, their 2nd and 3rd were a boy and a girl, and the 5th and 6th were twin boys.

Sara picked up the photo and turns it around so her husband can see it. "Look at them, man have they grown."

The oldest, a son, looked to be about early 20's now, while the youngest, a daughter, was close to 13.

Grissom nodded with a smile. "They sure have, I don't think you'll see little Felicia wanting your full attention anymore."

Sara chuckled with a nod, remembering when she was staying with the Murray family during her sabbatical and it didn't take Felicia long to become attached to her the whole time she was there.

After setting the family picture down, she grabbed one that just had one child in it, and turned it around so her husband could see it. "I think you're right." It was an 18 year old Felicia in her high school graduation cap and gown.

Grissom chucked too, and as she was setting that picture down, the office door opened and they heard a voice. "Captain Murr..."

The officer trialed off as his eyes got wide when he noticed who was sitting at his boss's desk, while Sara and Grissom smiled at the young man before Grissom stood up from the seat he was sitting in and held out his hand. "Garrick Peters, wow, it's been awhile."

The young man smiled at his ex-girlfriend's father and shook his hand. "Yes it has." After shaking the older man's hand and giving Sara a hug, who had walked up to the men, he cleared his throat and asked. "I hope the family is doing good."

Sara nodded as her smile got wider. "They are."

He smiled, happy to hear that before he asked after a short pause. "And uh, Bailey, a mother by now I presume?"

They chuckled with nods as Grissom replied. "To three, two girls and a boy."

"I'm happy for her, she deserves it."

Even though he meant those word, letting her go still hurt sometimes, but he knew there was no other choice because she was in love with someone else, and they both couldn't live their lives like that. They tried to keep in touch, but being busy and other reasons kept them from accomplishing that, so it's been awhile since he's heard anything about how she was doing.

Sara and Grissom nodded before Sara asked. "What about you? Did you find anybody?"

"I did for a little bit, but we divorced a year ago, and now we share a 4 year old son."

"Congratulations on your son, but sorry it didn't work out."

Garrick nodded and cleared his throat. "It happens, don't it?" They nodded in agreement, then he continued. "Just tell the Captain I was here, I'll come back later."

Grissom nodded. "We well, it was nice seeing you again."

The young man gave him a smile and nod. "Yeah, you too." Then he turned and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

As the door clicked shut, Grissom looked at Sara as he spoke. "He misses her."

Sara sighed with a nod. "I know, and as much as I love that Sam is part of the family, I really liked Garrick, he was good for our daughter."

Grissom nodded in agreement as he cupped her cheek. "During that time of her life, yes, but I think we always knew it was going to be a temporary relationship, because once your heart wants something there is no denying it, especially if you don't want to live a miserable life."

Sara's eyes sparkled as she replied with a smile. "Don't I know that sentiment very well."

His eyes sparkled back in agreement as he was leaning toward her, but just before they could kiss, the office door opened again. "17 years married and you two still have that dazed look just like when you two first met one another."

Sara and Grissom smiled and turned their heads to look at person who was speaking, then after Grissom stepped back, Sara spoke with a smirk as she walked up to her longest friend. "Yeah, and you're the one to talk, I don't think 27 years with your wife had dampened your guy's love one bit."

He chuckled as he brought his longest friend in a hug. "I can't disagree with that, and add 7 kids later, we are still going strong thank you very much."

They chuckled, then after a few minutes they pull back from the hug and she replied with a smile. "It is so nice to see you, Drew."

"You too, Sara. How long has it been?"

Even though they haven't seen one another in years, they talk on the phone as much as they could, but with busy schedules, work and personal lives, and the time difference, it does get harder to keep in regular contact.

Sara sighed as they pulled back. "Too long." Then she smirked. "At least long enough for you get some specks of grey in your hair."

He chuckled before replying. "I wish I can say the same for you, I don't think you've aged a bit since the last time we've seen one another."

Sara shyly smiled as she looked down while shaking her head, making Drew chuckle again as he walked up toward Grissom. "I see she still can't take a comment about her beauty."

Grissom smiled as he held out his hand to the other man. "I think that's because she knows the truth, she's just too modest to admit it." Sara looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow as he continued with his eyes sparkling at her. "That she's the most beautiful woman in the world, and always will be."

Sara just rolled her eyes and looked down again, but still had a smile on her face as the guys greeted one another.

"It's nice to see you, Gil."

"You too Drew, family doing ok?"

Drew nodded while he spoke in a very proud tone. "Oh very well, we just sent Felicia to Boston College, the oldest, DJ is in the police academy, following in my footsteps, James and Jamie are enjoying their time at New York University, and Travis, Carter and Samantha are still at home in high school. Thanks for asking, yours?"

Grissom also spoke with pride as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Well, as you know Megan is here going to Harvard."

Drew smiled as he looked at Sara. "At Sixteen no less, just like her mother. I guess the apple didn't fall from the tree with that one, did it?"

They chuckled as Grissom finished. "Arthur started at UNLV, Ethan is now a Junior in high school, and Bailey is still happily married, a mother of three and is moving up the ranks as a CSI faster than Sara or myself did, she just got promoted to level 3."

"Wow, then I said we did pretty well for ourselves."

Sara nodded as Grissom replied. "Can't argue with that statement one bit."

There was a slight pause before Drew cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm glad you guys are here, even though I know that coming was probably more for Megan's sake than mine."

Sara spoke this time with a smile. "Of course, we just look at seeing you and your family an added bonus."

Drew smiled wider with nod, then after a few more conversations, Sara spoke after clearing her throat. "Well, we'll let you get back to work, we just wanted to stop by for a quick hi."

"Ok, I'll see you guys later tonight."

"Alright."

After hugs were exchanged, Sara and Grissom started walking toward the door, then Grissom remembered something. "Oh before I forget, Garrick came in here looking for you."

"Oh, ok. I'll give him a call and let him know I'm here. Thanks for telling me."

Grissom nodded as Sara asked. "How is he really doing here?"

"One of the best officers I have, and he sure loves that son of his."

* * *

Later that night

While the three youngest Murray kids were up in their rooms, Sara and Grissom were hanging out with Drew and Susan in the living room, talking and laughing about old times, and as they were calming down there was a knock on the door, so Drew gets up and walks to the front door before opening it.

He just smiled at the guest before moving to the side, and when Sara and Grissom saw who it was, they stood up with tears in their eyes before Sara held out her arms. "Hi, honey."

"Mom."

Megan started to smile while her eyes started to tear up as she ran to her mom before they were embracing one another like it's been years, not a couple of weeks, since they've seen one another.

Megan may have felt like she was ready to face the challenge of being away from home, but that didn't mean she didn't miss her family like crazy, especially her parents.

After mother and daughter pulled back from their embrace, she turned her attention to her father, and their embrace was just as strong as it was when she was hugging her mother.

"Daddy."

Grissom kissed his little girl's temple as he whispered with emotion. "Ladybug, I missed you so much."

"Me too."

By the time Father and daughter pulled back from their embrace, the three Murray kids were in the living room, so they happily greeted one another.

It wasn't very long after the greeting that they headed towards the kitchen to fix their plates for dinner, and just as they were sitting down at the dinning room table, the front door opened and another voice entered the room. "Got room for one more?"

Just like the looks of love Sara and Grissom had when their daughter came in the house, it was no different for Susan and Drew when they saw Felicia walk in, even though they got to see one another a lot more then the Grissom's had with their youngest daughter.

Drew smiled. "Of course sweetheart."

When she got into the room, Sara and Grissom was standing up before Felicia smiled brightly at Sara as they embraced. "It's so good to see you, Aunt Sara."

"Yes it is, Felicia." They pull back as Sara smiled at the young woman. "It's been awhile."

"Yes it has, a lot has happened since I was following you around."

They all chuckled before they share one more hug, then Felicia smiled at Grissom as they embraced. "It's so nice to see you too, Uncle Gil."

"You too, Felicia."

After they pulled back from one another, Felicia went into the kitchen to fix her plate before she sat at the table next to her youngest sister.

Drew then stood up with his wine glass. "To friends reuniting."

Sara then counters that toast. "How about to family reuniting?"

Drew nodded with a smile. "I like that, and to Sara and Grissom, happy 17th anniversary, may you be blessed with many more."

After everybody toasted to that, they clinked their glasses before taking a sip, then they started their meal with nothing but laughter, joy and love around the table.

* * *

A few hours later

Once dinner was done, they spent a little more time with the Murray family before the Grissom family said their goodbye's and walked out of the house.

They walked the short distance to the vehicle Megan was driving, which wasn't anything spectacular. In fact, Grissom wished he could have helped her more in getting a better car for her, but considering they just helped their oldest child get a house, they weren't exactly swimming in money, not that they were ever swimming in money before or broke now, but he will admit their savings did take a little hit. He just couldn't say no when Sam had put his ego aside and asked for help so he could make his wife's dream come true.

Megan watched her father's face as he looked at her vehicle. "Daddy, it's ok."

Grissom sighed as he looked at his daughter and gave her a little smile. "Soon, ladybug, you'll be driving in style, I promise."

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "The only thing I need right now is something that will get me from point A to point B, and that's what I have, so don't worry."

Grissom wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter and whispered. "I'll always worry, that won't ever change. I love you."

"Love you too."

As they pulled back, she asked after clearing her throat. "So, what's the plan for the rest of the weekend?"

Sara smiled at her daughter. "To spend as much time with you as possible."

"You sure?"

"Of course, why do you think we came here?"

Megan smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, you guys met here and it's your anniversary, so I figured you want to relive some memories. Plus, Drew and his family is here and you haven't seen them in awhile."

They nodded before Grissom cupped her cheek. "While all of that is true, and we would like to fit in some reliving memories, the main reason we decided to come here was to see and be with you."

Megan's eyes lit up with a nod. "Ok, first thing tomorrow morning we can start our day together."

The parents eyes lit up too as they nodded before Sara spoke. "Alright, we'll be looking forward to it."

"Good."

After father and daughter hugged, Megan hugged her mother.

"Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, mom."

Once they pulled back, they kissed each other's cheeks before Megan walked to the driver's side of the vehicle, and as she opened the door, she gave her parents one more smile. "Have a good night."

They nodded before Grissom spoke. "You too, drive safety."

After one more nod, Megan gets in her vehicle, shuts the door, starts it, and waves at them before she puts her attention to driving as the parents watched until they couldn't see her anymore.

Sara and Grissom sighed as he wrapped is arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple while they walked the short distance to their vehicle.

"Thank you."

Sara smiled as they stopped at the passenger side of the vehicle. "For what?"

He cupped her cheek as he continued. "For allowing me to share this amazing life with you."

She placed her hand on top of his that was on her cheek as she replied with tears in her eyes. "I was always there in front of you, all you had to do was make a move."

"And I'm so thankful I did."

They kissed softly on each other's lips.

After a couple of moments they finally pulled back before getting into the vehicle so they could go back to the hotel, ready to enjoy tonight and the rest of weekend in the city they fell in love in, and with their youngest daughter, which it wasn't every day they got some one on one time with one of their children, so it was an extra treat for them.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next chapter soon. Please review.


	9. Forever Theirs

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Summary: Arthur has a surprise for Alexis after getting back together from being broken up the last 2 months, what is his surprise? Will she like it?

Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: Three years after Still Worth Fighting For  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior  
Main Parings: Arthur/Alexis  
Minor Parings: GSR, BSR (Bailey/Sam)  
Other Characters: Megan, Ethan

* * *

Chapter 9: Forever Theirs

September 7, 2025

After picking Alexis up from her parents place, Arthur took them to a French restaurant she loves so much, but instead of eating inside, he had the top of the restaurant set up as a romantic picnic.

She smiled when she saw the set-up before looking over her shoulder at the man she loved. "How did you swing this?"

"I'll admit I used my father's connections, he knew the owner's father. But I hope you still like it?"

"I love it."

He smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. "Shall we?"

Alexis nodded before they started walking forward.

When they got there, they sat down, then after grabbing the ice tea pitcher, he lifted it up and asked. "Want some?"

She smiled as she grabbed her glass and held it out to him. "Yes please."

After pouring both of their glasses, he tilts his towards her and toasted. "To true love."

She smiled slightly as she toasted back. "To second chances."

They clinked their glasses before taking a sip, then after setting the glasses down, they opened their lids to reveal their tasty looking meal before eating with a little small talk.

When they were done with their food, she moved she was now sitting between his legs as they looked toward the horizon, waiting for the sun to go down, and after a few minutes of silence, she whispered. "Thank you, Arthur, this whole night has been wonderful."

He kissed her temple before whispering. "It's not over."

She turned her body so she could turn her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He smiled as he pulled his hand out of pants pocket before revealing a blue velvet ring-sized box. "I was hoping I could ask you a very important question."

She brought her hands up to her mouth with tears in her eyes as she whispered. "Arthur."

He moved his other hand over her shoulder so he could open the box, and when the dolphin shaped ring was in view, Alexis gasped as more tears came down her cheek while he replied. "I love you Alexis, I've loved you since I was 13, maybe even before that. And after spending the last two months apart, I know more than ever that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you, so will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"

With no hesitation, Alexis nodded as she cried out. "Yes! I'll marry you."

They smiled at one another before he took the ring out of the box, and after setting the box down at his side, he positioned the ring over her ring finger, and after anther nod from her, he slid the ring down her finger until it was in place before they kissed passionately.

When they needed air, they pulled back and placed their foreheads together before she spoke softly. "And it should be the other way around, I'm the one that should be honored you'll marry me, after what I..."

He cuts her off as he pulled back. "Hey, we already talked about this, it's in the past."

She sniffled as she nodded before speaking. "I know, but I think deep down I'll always be kicking myself because I know how much you were hurt, and I never wanted to..."

He cups her cheek as he looked at her with nothing but love. "You remember what we promised each other when we first got together?"

She nodded. "Of course, that if anything changed how we felt we wouldn't lie about it."

"And you didn't lie, you were up front with everything from the beginning. You met a new friend, and your feelings toward him confused you, so you needed time to sort them out. Did it hurt to let you go? Absolutely. But I knew that if held on too tight I could have lost you forever, and that was a risk I wasn't willing to take, so I had faith in our love that you'll eventually..."

She cuts him off with a smile. "See the light, and I did, and now I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

He ran his hand up and down her cheek to wipe a few more tears that came down it. "I just want your love and honesty."

She placed her hand on top of his as she whispered with love in her eyes. "And you have it, every bit of it, for life."

Seeing the truth in her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her again.

By the time they pulled back the sun was going down, so they turned their attention toward it in silence until it finally was out of sight, and once it was, they cleaned up their area and left the building before they headed towards his parents place so they could share the news.

* * *

After Arthur stopped his vehicle on the side of the street in front of his parent's place, he turned it off before looking towards his fiancé, which sent his heart racing just thinking of her as his fiancé now, then he smiled before asking. "You ready?"

She took a breath and nodded. "Yeah, but I am a little nervous too, just wondering what they'll think of me now..."

He cuts her off as he slipped his fingers through hers with another comforting smile. "They'll still love you because they'll see how happy I am now. Besides, even though they never voiced it to me, I think deep down they knew that the test we just went through would have happened eventually."

She chuckled a little while shaking her head. "You're probably right. Don't you just hate it sometimes on how smart your parents are? They practically know everything."

He chuckled in return with a nod. "Yeah, sometimes that can get pretty frustrating." Then he took a breath as he finished. "But I wouldn't trade that or them for anything, I wouldn't be who I am without them."

She then reached across the middle console and cupped his cheek as she spoke softly with love in her eyes. "And because of that, I love you even more."

They looked at one another for several seconds before he took a breath and said. "Alright, we better go inside."

She nodded as they got out of the vehicle, and after slipping his fingers through hers again, they walked toward the front door of the house he grew up in.

He knocked on the door when they had stopped in front of it, and when it opened Sara smiled at the guests, particularly at Alexis. "Hi Alexis, it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Sara."

She moved to the side. "Come in."

Once Alexis stepped in the house, which she was greeted by Bailey and Sam, who were visiting too, Arthur shared a hug with his mother before he also stepped inside, getting a warm welcome by his oldest sister and brother in-law too.

After the door was closed and the greeting was dying down, Grissom asked while looking at his oldest son. "So son, not that we aren't glad to see you or Alexis, but what brings you guys by?"

Arthur cleared his throat before asking. "Before I say, is there a way we can get Megan and Ethan on video or just on the phone."

Sara smiled. "Of course honey, we'll try video first, just let me get our laptops. Grissom."

Grissom nodded before husband and wife started walking toward their shared home office, and when they got inside the room to grab their laptops, Sara looks over at her husband and asked quietly. "You don't think he's..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile. "Announcing an engagement? Possibly. She hadn't removed her hand from her pocket since she's walked in the house." He walked up to her once he had his laptop in his hands and asked. "And how would you feel about that?"

She took a breath before replying. "Seeing how miserable he was the last two months, it nearly broke my heart. I just want him to be happy, and if they worked out their problems and feel they can handle this step, then I'll support them with my whole heart."

Grissom nodded in agreement before they both walked back into the living room, and after setting up and eventually getting through, the smiling faces of Megan popped up on his computer while Ethan popped up on hers.

After the siblings, parents and significant others greeted them, Megan asked with a smile. "So, what's gong on, bro?"

He cleared his throat before placing his arm around his fiancé's shoulder, then spoke with a smile and sparkling eyes. "I am happy to announce that Alexis and I are engaged."

The family started cheering and congratulating the happy couple as Alexis showed of the ring, which everybody was very impressed with it.

As the congratulating and cheering died down, Alexis saw Sara head toward the kitchen, so she kissed Arthur's cheek and whispered. "I'm going to go talk to your mother."

"Ok, you need backup?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Thanks, but no. You should continue to talk to your brother and sisters."

He nodded with a smile, and after one more kiss on the cheek, Alexis headed toward the kitchen so she could talk to her future mother-in law, and when she made it to the doorway, she saw Sara at the sink drinking a water, so she cleared her throat and said. "Sara."

Sara placed her glass on the counter before turning around so she could look at the younger woman, then she gave her a little smile before asking. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" After Sara nodded, Alexis walked fully into the room, stopping at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I'm sure after what happened, you have your doubts with me now, but I assure you it won't happen again. I'm completely committed to your son, I know that now more than ever."

Sara takes a breath before she replies. "It just worries me a little, you know. It happened once, whose to say it won't happen again."

Alexis countered that argument with. "And whose to say it won't happen to him? We are all humans, we feel things that we can't control, I think you know that more than most, but what we can control is how we act on them."

Sara realized she couldn't argue that point, so she nodded. "Ok, you have a very good point there."

Feeling a little bolder, Alexis took a step closer to her as she finished with her whole heart. "But I promise you that what I feel for your son is more than I've felt for anybody else in my life, and if I have to prove that again to you, him, or anybody else in this family, then I will. Because I'm not giving him without a fight, not this time."

Seeing the truth in Alexis eyes, Sara gave her a smile as she replied. "Good, because it hasn't been the same without you around here. To be honest it felt kind of off seeing him without you with him."

Alexis smiled as they got into a hug. "And it felt off not being here or around him." As they pulled back she finished. "As great as my family is, I've always wanted to be apart of this one."

Before Sara could speak, Arthur spoke as he walked in, which was holding his father's laptop with Megan's face on the screen. "And that dream will become a reality soon."

Mother and Alexis smiled at Arthur before Arthur spoke. "Megan wants to have a little one on one with you honey."

Alexis takes a breath as she walked toward the computer. "I guess I should be thankful you're on the computer screen and not in person, huh?"

They all chuckled before Megan spoke with a smirk. "You better believe it, girl."

She took the computer from her fiancée before walking out of the room, leaving Sara and Arthur alone.

Arthur then took a breath before looking over at his mother. "Mom, you really ok with this?"

Sara smiled at her son and walked up to him before cupping his cheek. "I only want to see you happy, and if you two believe you can make this work, then I'm behind you 100%"

Arthur had tears in his eyes as they get into a hug. "Thank you mom, you don't know how much your support means to me, especially the last two months."

She ran her hand up and down his back. "Always, honey. I love you so much."

Sniffling, he whispered. "I love you too."

After a few more minutes, they started to pull back as Grissom walked into the kitchen. "Sara, honey, Ethan wants to say goodbye."

"Ok." She gave her son a kiss on the cheek, cupped his other one to wipe a few tears off before walking out of the room, leaving him with his father.

Arthur took a breath before looking at his father, he's got everybody's opinion now but his. "Dad?"

Grissom walked up to his son, placed both hands on his shoulders and replied. "I'm with your mother on this one, I just want you to be happy."

He looked his father right in the eyes and spoke from the heart. "I love her dad, and going through that rough patch only cemented on what I've always known, possibly from the moment I met her, and that she's it for me, she's worth fighting for, and I can't imagine my life without her."

Knowing those strong type of feelings very well, there was no way Grissom was going to talk his son out of the engagement, even if he wanted to, so he just gave him a smile as he moved one of his hands to cup his cheek. "Then, I guess the only thing left to say is, congratulations, son. I hope you two have a happy, loving and wonderful life together."

Arthur smiled with his eyes glowing. "Thank you, dad."

He takes a breath as he brings his son in his arms. "You're welcome, son. I love you."

Arthur wrapped his arms around his father. "Love you too."

Even though moving forward with this engagement was going to happen regardless of what his family felt about it, he was happy to know that they were happy for him and accepting of it.

* * *

Eventually Arthur and Alexis said goodbye to his family before walking out toward the vehicle, and after they were in, he put the keys in the ignition before asking. "Where to now, you want me to drop you off at your parents?"

Alexis shook her head. "I'm not ready for the night to end."

Arthur smiled. "Me neither, my place then?"

During his Junior year of college he finally moved out of the family house and into his own off campus apartment.

Her smile got a little wider. "Yeah, I've missed being there."

"Well, it has missed you being there too."

She chuckled a little as he started to drive them toward his place.

When they made it to the nice, but one of the more cheaper areas, they got out and walked to and his apartment building hand in hand, and once they got to the door of his one bedroom apartment, he unlocked it before letting her in first.

Once he was in, he shuts the door and asked. "You want something to drink?"

"Water if you have it, please."

"Ok, make yourself at home."

She nodded before walking toward the couch and sitting down.

A few seconds later, he hands her the water bottle before sitting down next to her, and after taking a sip, she spoke with a smile. "Least the family seemed to approve."

Arthur sets his water bottle down on the end table before speaking with a smile. "They really did, did your talk with my mom go ok?"

She sets her water bottle down on the end table at her end before she moved so she was sitting next to him while she nodded her head before speaking with emotion. "It really did, especially after I told her I wasn't going to give you up without a fight."

He smiled slightly as he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss it as he replied. "That's pretty much what I told my dad." He then cups her cheek with his other hand as he finished with passion in his eyes. "You're worth it."

She leaned forward and whispered. "We're worth it."

Then their lips touched, and eventually a passion so strong swept over them, making them feel kissing each other wasn't enough, so they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, knowing they've felt like this before but had always stopped themselves before they had gone too far since neither one wasn't ready, but in this moment it felt different, they felt that they were.

But before they moved from the couch, she whispered. "Ask me the question I know that's been on your mind since we've been back together."

He swallowed, knowing no matter how much he didn't want to know, a part of him really did. It wasn't going to change how he felt about her either way, it will just take him a little time to get over it if it happened. But instead of it eating at him, he finally bit the bullet and asked that certain question. "Did you sleep with him?"

There was no hesitation or shifting of her eyes when she replied. "No." Arthur had to admit that a weight had been lifted off his body the minute he heard that answer, then she cupped his cheek and continued with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't do it because in my heart I've always known there was only one man I want to share my first time with, and that's you, so for  
the rest of my life it will always be just you."

He took a relieved breath as he leaned toward her, then after kissing her softly on the lips, he moved them to her ear and whispered in a comforting tone. "Are you sure now? We can wait longer if you want."

With her eyes closed, feeling his breath against her ear while heart was racing, she whispered. "I'm sure, I'm ready."

He moved his lips to her forehead and kissed her lightly there before pulling back, and after looking into each other's eyes that showed comfort, passion and love, he stood up and held out his hand.

She smiled up at him as she placed her hand in his before he helped her up, and after one more kiss, he lead her to his bedroom, ready to take their relationship further than they ever had before, knowing they'll be each other's firsts, and if they have anything to say about it, their only.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come. Please review.


	10. Admitting Feelings

AN: Thank you for the review, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Megan is going home for the holidays, and someone decides to go with her. Will it end in heartbreak or something more?

Genre: Romance, Family  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: Four years after Still Worth Fighting For  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: Megan Grissom/Travis Murray  
Minor Parings: GSR, Drew/Susan Murray  
Other Characters: Bailey, Arthur, Ethan

* * *

Chapter 10: Admitting Feelings

December 19, 2026

After helping Drew and Susan Murray with the dishes after they had their family dinner, where only 4 of their children could make it, Megan smiled at the couple. "Thanks for dinner."

Drew smiled in return as Susan replied. "Of course, sweetie. Have a good night."

"You too."

After Megan walked out of the kitchen, Drew and Susan heard Travis, their sixth child, speak. "Hold up Megan." Making them smile as Susan spoke. "Did you see the looks they were sharing between one another?"

"You don't think that they are..."

He trails off as Susan sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Although, it has been a couple of weeks since we've seen Rachel."

Rachel had been Travis's girlfriend for the last five years, but lately they have seen less of her at the house than ever before.

"I mean, it could mean nothing has changed with them."

He walked up behind his wife, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple before whispering. "Or everything, and our son could be in love with someone else, a Grissom/Sidle no less."

She smiled as she turned around so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "And that's something you're not really opposed to either, are you?"

He smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey, I've been saying it for years, one of our children and one of theirs will eventually become a couple."

She chuckled as she played with his hair in the back. "You just want to be right." He just smiled with that special sparkle in his eyes, which only made her shake her head and laugh a little harder.

When she calmed down, he took a breath and asked. "But do you know which 'right' I'm more thankful for though?"

"And which one could that be?"

He removed his hand and cupped her cheek as he replied with love. "I knew I would have the best life possible when I picked you as my life partner. And if I hadn't said it in awhile, thank you for everything you've given me, especially the amazing 7 children we have."

She had tears in her eyes a she whispered. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

They kissed softly on the lips before putting their foreheads together, both whispering at the same time. "I love you."

Even after 31 years of marriage, their love for one another hasn't diminished a single bit, and even though they hadn't planned on having 7 children, they couldn't imagine their lives going any differently.

* * *

As Megan was walking out of the Murray house, she heard Travis's voice behind her, but she didn't stop, she just continued to walk toward her vehicle.

Right as she got there, Travis wasn't that far behind. "If I didn't know any better I would think you're avoiding me."

She tried to keep her heart from racing, but she couldn't when he was standing so close to her, then she took a breath and turned around to look at him, which only accelerated it, but she tried to ignore it while as she shook her head. "Of course not. I've been busy."

They haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks, which her saying she's been busy was true, it just wasn't the whole truth.

Travis did a little sigh, breaking her from her thoughts before he replied. "I've missed talking and hanging out with you."

Since she's been in Boston, give or take a couple of weeks, her and Travis had formed a tight friendship, and it was becoming to the point where if you saw one, the other one wouldn't be that far behind. But lately with them not spending much time together, he's really missed it, and of course she missed it too but there was a reason why she was staying away.

She mentally shook her head before speaking again. "I'm sorry, but I really have been busy, and even now I don't have time. I have to finish my homework before packing for next week."

She was going home for the holidays, a trip she was very excited for, even though she was just there last month for Thanksgiving. But she loved her family and enjoyed spending time with them when she could.

Travis nodded in understanding as he stepped back. "That's right, you're going home."

"Yep." She then sighed as she turned around so she could unlock her door. "Maybe when I get back we can set something up, alright?"

"Ok. Have a good night."

She opened the door and turned around to gave him a slight smile. "You too."

He nodded as she got into the vehicle, and watched her drive away while he placed his hands in his pockets as he felt the cold air, then a second later he started to smile as he ran back inside his parents house, an idea coming to him.

* * *

December 21, 2026

After Megan had boarded the plane, she put her carry on bag up before taking her seat at the window, then as she was going through her purse so she could pull out some reading material, another passenger sat down next to her, and it sounded like he was breathing really hard, like he was running late, which she was correct with that thought a second later, but she wasn't expecting the person who had said it.

"I guess I shouldn't have kept hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock."

She looked toward the seat next to her with wide-eyes the minute she had heard his voice. "Travis! What are you doing here?"

He smiled before answering. "Well, I don't know if you knew this, but every year your parents would send my parents some refundable tickets so our families can hang out at their house for the holidays."

"Yeah, I knew they did that, and it went the other way too."

"And as you know those plans haven't worked out a lot through the years, but I decided to use one this year."

"What about spending time with your whole family?"

She heard that all of his siblings were going to be in town visiting their parents, which didn't happen every holiday, so she was a little surprised that he would skip that reunion to go to Vegas with her.

"My parents understood." He then gets a little a smirk on his face. "In fact, my dad was all for it. Besides, with six other siblings I'm sure a wedding will be around the corner sooner rather than later, and that's a perfect time for a reunion."

She had to admit that was true, so she nodded, then she asked. "But why come now?"

He looked at her and was about to speak, but was cut off when another passenger, an older man, interrupted him. "Excuse me young man, but I believe you are in my seat."

Travis looked at the his ticket before looking up at the older gentleman and gave him a polite smile. "Sorry, sir."

He nodded politely, but both Megan and Travis could tell he was getting a little impatient, so he looked at Megan and said. "I'll talk to you later."

After Megan nodded, Travis gets up from the seat with his bag in his hand and went to his correct seat, and while Megan went about her business, she didn't know how to exactly feel about this new development, but either way that didn't stop her heart from skipping a few extra beats.

* * *

A few hours later

When the plane finally arrived at its destination and it was time for the passengers to get off, Megan grabbed her carry-on bag when she could before following the line of passengers.

Once she made it in the airport she continued to walk while looking for her family, then a smile spread across her face when she heard her 8 year old niece, Sarah. "Aunt Megan!"

A few seconds later she saw her three siblings, her oldest niece, her best friend and parents standing a few feet away from her, so there wasn't much time wasted after that before she was getting hugged by the family members.

While she was pulling back from her youngest brother, she heard her mother's voice. "Hi Travis, I heard you'll be joining us for the holidays."

She watched Travis give her mother a polite smile before replying. "I hope that's ok, I'm sorry there wasn't much warning."

Sara waved off his concern as she spoke again with a smile. "Of course it's ok, you and your family is always welcome."

"Thank you, Aunt Sara." Then he turned to Grissom and held out his hand toward him. "Uncle Grissom."

Grissom smiled back as he shook the young man's hand. "Nice to see you Travis."

Travis smiled with a nod, and after they released hands, he was greeted by the rest of the Grissom clan that was there before they started walking toward the exit, and Sara and Grissom couldn't help but share a knowing look at one another.

Deep down they knew there was a reason Travis had showed up, even if their daughter didn't quite know it yet or was trying to ignore it.

* * *

December 25, 2026

As much as she enjoyed the company of her family, extended ones included, the last four days, Megan took the first opportunity she could get to sneak out on the back deck and enjoy a moment or two by herself.

After standing there for a few minutes, her moment to herself was interrupted. "Trying to hide from them?"

Megan took a breath as she turned around so she was looking at Travis with a smile. "I miss my family every time I'm away from them for a long period of time, and I love them too death, but sometimes..."

Travis cuts her off while holding up his hands. "Hey, you don't need to explain anything. If anybody can understand that feeling, it's me."

Megan chuckled with a nod. "With six siblings, I can only imagine." Travis nodded with a small chuckle before Megan asked after she cleared her throat. "How is it that by the way?"

Travis cleared his throat before replying. "Well, when I was younger there were some things I wished, like more hot water when it was my turn in the bathroom, I wish I could have seen less hand-me-down clothes and maybe a few more out of state vacations. But now, I can't imagine growing up any differently, because as much as I've had some frustrated times, it only made the other times..."

Megan cuts him off as her eyes sparkled. "That much sweeter."

Travis shyly smiled with a nod before looking down as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, pretty sappy, I know."

Megan shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder without even thinking about it. "It just shows how much you really love your family."

He looked at her arm, and just as she was about to take it off, he placed his hand on top of hers and looked her in the eyes as he replied softly. "I do."

After a few intense moments of just looking into each other's eyes while both hearts were racing, Travis started to speak. "Megan I..."

But she cuts him off as she removes her hand from his shoulder before slipping her wrist out of his hand. "I should go in."

She started to walk away, but was stopped when he took a hold of her wrist again. "What are you afraid of? Why have you been avoiding me? And the truth, not some story about you being busy."

She looked down at the deck as she spoke quietly. "I have been busy, I wasn't lying about that."

He removed her hand and walked so he was now in front of her, then he used his index finger to lift her head up before cupping her cheek gently. "Ok, but there is something more going on. I can feel it, I can see it in your eyes, tell me."

She looked into his eyes before looking down again, shaking her head. "I can't."

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Why not? You can tell me anything, you know that."

Trying to hold on to her emotions with everything she had, she cleared her throat and whispered. "Not this, it will change everything."

"Maybe it's time for things to change." When she didn't respond right away, he continued. "You asked me on the plane why I decided to come now, and it's because I needed to tell you something, something that couldn't wait until you got back, and it's too important to say over the phone, or probably in my case lately, your voice mail."

She lifted her head up to look in his eyes again, which the way he was looking at her sent a shiver down her spine in a good way, such a good way in fact it was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time.

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek again. "Rachel and I have broken up, or more accurately I should say she broke up with me, but I didn't fight it. I couldn't."

She gasped a little, this was news to her. "Why?"

He smiled as he stepped a little closer to her. "Because she could see what I've been denying for a long time. I have feelings for you, and they're not feelings your suppose to have when you're just friends, it goes so much deeper, and I think you are feeling them too, you're just too scared to admit it."

There was pause, which they felt it was longer than it actually was, before Megan finally let out a tear as she nodded. "You're right, I do. I have feelings for you too, very strong ones. I just couldn't admit it because I didn't want to lose our friendship if we didn't work out."

"Who says we won't?"

"Love can get tricky when it comes to these things."

"You're right it can, and it can get challenging at times too, but I'm talking to a woman who loves challenges."

"It just feels there is a lot more to lose here."

"That just means it will be a lot more rewarding once you let it happen."

"You really want this, don't you?"

"I don't want to go through life wondering 'what if', can you honestly do that?"

She shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Then what do you say about taking this risk together?"

She knew she had two options, one she could walk from this, him, but break both hearts in the process, always wondering 'what if' and possibly ending of the best friendships she's ever had, outside of hers and Alexis's of course. Or two, she could jump in this relationship and have it become the greatest one of her life.

A few more seconds later, she slowly smiled with a nod. "I want to take the risk together."

Both eyes lit up so bright it could have wiped out the darkness from the sky and made it daylight again, while he asked, just so he was hearing her right. "Yeah?"

Megan took a breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought them even closer while whispering. "Yeah. I want to be with you." Then she told him something she's only told one another person before, outside of her family. "I love you, Travis."

Travis sighed in content as he whispered back. "I love you too, Megan."

They slowly leaned toward one another and kissed, feeling it right down to their toes, knowing that this could all end in disaster, but they were both willing to try everything they could to not let that happen.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. A few more soon. Please review.


	11. His Blessing

AN: Thanks for the review, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: After arriving back to LA from visiting his family, Ethan has a talk with Teddy about something, what is it? And will Alicia accept it, and something else he wants to do in the future?

Genre: Romance, Family  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 5 years before a Christmas Miracle  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: Ethan/Alicia  
Minor Parings: GSR (Mentioned)  
Other Characters: Teddy

* * *

Chapter 11: His Blessing

September 24, 2030

Once they arrived back at Alicia's place in LA after spending Sunday, Monday, and most of Tuesday with the Grissom family in Vegas, she smiled at her son before saying. "Alright little man, time to brush your teeth and get ready for bed, you have to go to school tomorrow."

Teddy sighed before he asked. "Please mom, can I stay up just one more hour?"

He looked toward Ethan to see if he would help him out, but he smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, man, but it's up to your mom."

Since it was still early in his and Alicia's relationship, a part of him felt like he would be overstepping in making that type of decisions for her child, even though he wished he could have helped him out.

When Teddy looked at his mother again, Alicia sighed before smiling with a nod. "Ok, one hour, but I don't want to hear any complaining about you being too tired in the morning."

Teddy smiled with a nod. "I won't, I promise."

Alicia chuckled. "Alright, we'll see about that. I'll be saying goodnight soon."

"Ok." Then with his bag, he ran toward his room.

Ethan followed Alicia into her bedroom, both carrying their bags, as he spoke with a smile. "Look at you be all tough one minute, then the next crumble like a pie crust."

She dropped her bags on her bed before looking at the man she loved with a smirk while one of her hands went to her stomach. "Come back to me when this little one has you wrapped around your finger, then we'll see who will crumble."

Ethan smiled with his blue eyes sparkling while he placed his hand on top of hers as he spoke with love. "I can't wait."

She cupped his cheek with her free hand with her eyes sparkling back. "Me neither. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed softly on the lips before they pulled back, and after a quiet moment, she started to unpack her bags as he spoke. "If I hadn't said it before, you were amazing."

"For what? Meeting your family?"

He chuckled with a nod. "I know how intimidating they can get, especially my mother and Bailey, and you held your own with them."

She gave him a warm smile as she shook her head. "Your mother was just looking out for her youngest son, and your sister, her youngest brother, so I can't blame them for that. And hey, everything worked out in the end, so I'm not complaining." Then she smiled bigger. "In fact, it only made me like them even more, you've always said they were amazing family and I'm so glad I got to see that in person, and that you asked me to join in your parents special time, so thank you."

He walked up to her again and cupped her cheek. "You're welcome, I wanted them to see who's been making me so happy these last three months."

Alicia sighed as she shook her head. "Three months, I can't believe that's all its been."

"I know, it feels like we've been together a lot longer than that, and I mean that in the best possible way."

She chuckled as she brought her forehead to his. "Good answer."

He chuckled back as he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you might like that, and I do really mean it."

"I know, babe."

They held one another in silence for a few more minutes before she started to pull back, then she asked while she started putting the rest of her clothes away. "Are you going to unpack?"

He wasn't officially moved in, but she did give him some space for his clothes for when he stayed over for more than a day. But then again they could be considered living together since he hasn't spent a night in his apartment for at least a week or two.

He nodded after clearing his throat. "Yeah, in a few minutes. I uh, I have to take care of something."

She raised her eyebrow. "Ok."

"I'll be right back."

She nodded again before he turned around and walked out of the room with the curious look on her face before she shook it off and continued the task of unpacking.

When Ethan made it to the outside of Teddy's room, he took a breath and knocked. "Hey, Teddy. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

A few seconds later the door opened by a smiling little boy. "Sure."

After walking into the room, Ethan shuts the door before speaking to him. "First of all I want to thank you for allowing me to be apart of yours and your mom's life, because I firmly believe that we wouldn't have gotten this far without your blessing."

"You're welcome, Ethan. I'm glad I did, I've never seen her happier."

Ethan smiled, then he took a breath before continuing. "Secondly, I wanted to ask you two things, one, how did you feel about meeting my family?"

Teddy sat on his baseball themed comforter as he replied with a smile. "I liked them, especially your dad, he is so cool. He knew all these things about baseball and bugs, and his two spiders were awesome to see." Teddy then sighed as he shook his head. "My mom would never let me have spiders."

Teddy chuckled as he sat down next to him on the bed. "Why do you think they were in the garage?"

There was a short pause before Teddy smiled. "Your mom isn't a fan of them either?"

Ethan nodded before he continued with a childhood story. "I remember a time when Arthur lost one of dad's spiders in the house for a couple of hours, which Megan let it slip to mom, and she totally freaked out and ran out into the backyard before telling us that she wasn't going back inside until she knew it was back in its case."

Teddy chuckled before speaking with a smile. "That's funny."

Ethan nodded with a smile. "Well, she wasn't laughing when it first happened, but eventually she started to smile every time we would bring that story up, so she seems pretty ok with it now."

"Do you have more stories?"

"Oh, I have plenty of them."

"Can I hear some more?"

Ethan once again smiled with a nod as he replied. "I would love to tell you more every once in awhile."

"Cool."

There was a slight pause before Ethan continued. "And this leads me to my next question. I was hoping I could get your blessing for something else."

"Ok, what is it?"

"How uh, how would you feel if I asked your mom to marry me."

Teddy's eyes got wide as he asked. "Really?"

Ethan's smile widen. "Yes, I want to be a part of your guy's life forever."

Teddy took a breath before speaking softly, like he was unsure how to ask this next question. "Wow, what does this mean? I mean can I...can I call you dad?"

He immediately looked down at his hands, afraid of what his reaction would be, and Ethan was shocked by the offer and more honored then words could say, so he moved from the spot next to him and kneeled down in front of the young man and spoke with a loving tone.

"Teddy, the day you decide to call me dad will be the best day of my life." Teddy immediately looked at him with tears shinning in his eyes as Ethan finished, his eyes also shinning. "But only when you absolutely feel comfortable about doing it, you take your time with that, ok little man?"

Teddy nodded before wrapping his arms around Ethan's neck as he whispered. "Yes, you can marry my mom."

All Teddy wanted was a man that treated his mother like she should be, and the day Ethan had come into their lives, he knew she found the guy she was meant to be with, and in turn he found the guy that he would love to call dad one day. He was so happy this man came into their lives and wanted to stick around.

Ethan sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around the little man he'll always see as his son, even if he'll never hear the word 'dad' from him. "Thank you."

When they pulled back, Ethan could see Teddy trying to hide his tears, so he just cupped the boy's cheek and said. "You don't ever have to be afraid of showing your emotions, no matter what anybody says, ok?"

Teddy nodded with a smile as he wiped his eyes. "Ok."

Ethan nodded back as he removed his hand. "Good night."

"You too."

After one more smile shared between them, Ethan stood up and walked out of the room.

When he had made it back to Alicia's room, she noticed he looked happier than when he walked out earlier, so that got her even more curious on what was going on. "So, what was that about? You seem happier than when you walked out."

Ethan nodded with the smile still on face as he picked up his bag from the floor and sets it on the bed. "That's because I am."

"And will I ever find out about why you are so happy?"

"Yeah, soon."

Alicia just chuckled a she walked up to him. "Ok, I can see I'm not going to get anything out of you until you are ready to share, so I won't pry."

"Thank you."

They kissed softly on the lips before she whispered. "I'm going to say goodnight to my son, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok."

When she left the room, he sped up his unpacking before lighting up the candles she had in her room, to set up his surprise for her. He didn't actually plan to do this tonight, but he honestly couldn't wait, especially now that he had gotten permission from two of the most important men in her life.

Before leaving for Vegas, the three of them went to visit her parents, and during that visit, when he could without her finding out, he boldly asked her father if he could marry his daughter. At first it looked like he wasn't going to accept it, which a part of him could understand that the biggest issue he had was the 10 year age gap, but eventually he gave him his blessing, and Ethan was so happy, and only got happier once he got the biggest blessing of all.

After lighting up the last candle, he steps back with a smile on his face with that twinkle in his eyes, but his moment of pride was interrupted when he heard her gasp behind him before she asked softly. "What's going on? Why did you do this?"

He cleared his throat before holding out his hand toward her. "If you will take my hand please."

She did what he said, but spoke with a smile as he walked her to her bed. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see."

She sits down at the end of the bed before he removed his hand from hers, then he cleared his throat and started to speak while standing in front of her. "Growing up I always thought I was one of the lucky kids, because while some of my friend's parents were growing apart and remarrying other people, mine only seemed to get closer. I mean their gestures may have not been huge while they were in the public eye, but you could tell with their subtle ways just how much they loved, respected and admired one another, and I always loved watching that, I also always wished I could someday have a love like that." He cleared his throat again before continuing. "Then one day I walked in a diner and saw you, and I knew right there that you were the one."

Alicia started to have tears in her eyes. "Ethan..."

But he cuts her off before she could really speak. "My mom was 20 when she first met my dad, and she told us that it didn't even take a full day to know that he was the one for her, and that feeling never wavered for a second, even when they hadn't seen one another for years, and I believe with everything in me that my love for you will only get stronger as the days go by, so I'm hoping you could do me a huge favor."

Sniffling, Alicia whispered. "What would that be?"

He smiled with his blue eyes sparkling, then he got down on one knee, making her gasp as she moved her hands up to her mouth while watching him pull out a ring sized box out of his pocket before he opened it and whispered with emotion. "Merry me, let me show you, everyday if I have to, that you picked the right man to let in yours and your son's life."

She removed her hand with tears going down her cheek as she asked. "This isn't because I'm..."

Ethan shook his head while cutting her off. "No, I know we don't have to be married to raise our child or to be a family, so this isn't out of obligation. I'm doing it because I love you and I'm thinking about doing something in the future, and being married is the easy way to go about it."

"Which is?"

Still keeping the ring box up, he moved is free hand and touched hers before asking. "With your permission, I would like to adopt your son one day."

Once again Alicia gasped with more tears in her eye. "What!? Really?"

With tears in his eyes he continued with emotion. "I love him as if he is my own, and I know he'll never be fully mine, but I..."

He trailed off as she moved from the bed and kneeled down in front of him as she cupped his cheek. "I get it, and he would be so lucky to join such a wonderful family. Did you see how your parents treated him the moment he walked through the door? It was like they were already welcoming another grandchild home."

He chuckled with a nod before replying. "It's their little secret, they'll never tells this to their kids face's because they don't want to add any more pressure on us, but they want as many grandkids as they can get." She chuckled back before he continued with a sincere and loving tone. "And they'll love them no matter if they share the same DNA or not."

She wiped a few tears off her cheek with her free hand before speaking with emotion. "Just like you. I can see how much you love him and care about him." She then ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she finished. "And do you know how much he loves you? And trusts you, I don't think I've ever seen him trust someone so quickly, it's amazing to watch you two. And I feel amazing everyday I'm in your presence, especially when I just get to cuddle up in your arms, like nothing can harm me because I know you're there to protect me when I need it."

He cupped her cheek with a nod. "Always, sweetheart."

"Always. I like that sound of that."

They kissed softly before putting their foreheads together as she whispered one more thing. "I love you too, and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you, so my answer is yes, I'll marry you."

He pulled back with the biggest smile and sparkle in his eyes she has ever seen. "Yes?"

This time she cupped both cheeks with her hands as she nodded with a smile and chuckle on her face as more tears came down her cheek. "Yes."

He pulled the birthstone ring out of its case, took her left hand before sliding the engagement ring on her finger before they kissed again, this time with a little more passion.

When they finally pulled back, they wrapped their arms around one another in a hug as they sighed in content.

After they pulled back a few minutes later, they sat on the floor so their backs was against the bed and she smiled while looking at the ring. "I hope Teddy is ok with this, I mean I know what I said, but this will be a big step for..."

Ethan cuts her off with a smile. "You don't have to worry about that."

She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

He took her hand and slipped his fingers through hers. "Because I knew if I was even going to attempt to make this move, I needed to get a few people's permission first, and your son was one of them."

She looked at him with shock. "No, you didn't."

He nodded while looking pretty proud of himself. "I did, and your father."

Her eyes got wider. "My Father! You asked my father." As he nodded again she moved so she was now sitting on his lap before cupping his cheek with a smile and love in her eyes. "I can't believe this, you had to be pretty brave to do that."

He nodded as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "I know, and honestly it took more guts asking your son." She chuckled as he cupped her cheek before he spoke softly. "But, I love you and I know how much those gestures would have meant to them and to you."

She placed her hand on top of his as she whispered with her eyes shinning again. "More than you can imagine. How did I get so lucky to find someone like you?"

He then smirked. "I got hungry one day and I walked in the diner you worked at."

She smirked back as she started leaning forward. "Thank god for your stomach then." His chuckle was cut of when their lips touched softly before she pulled back and whispered one more thing. "And Roger Fitzpatrick."

They were going in for another kiss before he pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

She smiled at his look. "He called in sick and I was covering for him that day."

He smiled in return as he brought her closer to him again. "It's fate then, baby."

"It sure sounds li..."

Her words get cut of when their lips touched again, but she couldn't careless because she was being kissed by a man that she knew she'll love for the rest of her life.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. A little more soon. Please review.


	12. Saying Goodbye

AN: Thanks for the review, here is the next chapter. It is one of the sadder ones, but I still felt this moment was important to share.

* * *

Summary: The Grissom family come together for a difficult time in their lives, saying goodbye to a very important, cherished member.

Genre: Romance, Family, Tragedy  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: Four years before A Christmas Miracle  
Warnings: Minor Character Death, one questionable word  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: BSR (Bailey/Sam), Megan/Travis, Arthur/Alexis, Ethan/Alicia  
Other Characters: Betty Grissom, Grissom's Grandkids and Gang (implied)

* * *

Chapter 12: Saying Goodbye

June 30, 2031

While Ethan was sitting down in the recliner with his 5 day old baby girl, Alicia came into the living room and started messing with the arrangement of the pillows on the couch, making Ethan smile as he watched his fiancée. "You know, you've already done that three times already."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Really?"

She's been on a cleaning frenzy all day that she honestly couldn't remember what has already been arranged and dusted, or maybe she has and was doing it again because she just wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the guests that should be arriving within the hour.

"Yes."

She sighed with a nod before she started dusting the coffee table, for about the 10th time today, making Ethan chuckle as he slowly got out of the chair with his little one in his arms. "Honey, it is so clean it will pass a military inspection."

Alicia smiled with another sigh. "I know, I'm acting a bit crazy right now."

He smirked. "Just a little."

She chuckled before placing her hand on her little girl's chest with a smile as she spoke. "I just want everything to look nice, because not only are your parents and siblings showing up, but so is your grandma."

She's only met Betty Grissom once, but knew she was a cherished member of the family, especially to Grissom and Bailey, and while she may have seemed like a big softie when it came to her grandchildren and great-grandchildren, Alicia could see a strong woman there, despite her age, and she didn't want to do anything that will upset her or make her think her grandson and great-granddaughter was living in a pigsty.

Her thoughts get interrupted when he spoke softly. "And she isn't coming here to grade how clean the apartment is, believe me."

Alicia started to smile a little wider as she spoke with pride. "She's here to see our bundle of joy."

"Exactly."

After a short pause, he began to chuckle a little, making her look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Ethan shook his head before replying. "Nothing, it's just you cleaning like you've been doing, just reminded me of when my mom use to be like that with Grandma."

Alicia looked at him like he had two heads and asked in a shocked tone. "No way, you're mom? The same woman who had dealt with criminals for over 20 years, was intimidated by your grandma? I don't by that."

Ethan nodded with a smile. "It's true, she was." He then cleared his throat before finishing. "I think it was mostly because my mom wanted to impress grandma so much so she could see that she was the right one for her son."

Alicia then smiled with love as she cupped her fiancé's cheek. "And I want her to see that I'm the perfect one for her grandson."

And he replied with the love still in his eyes. "Which she will by just looking at how happy I am."

After a short pause they leaned toward one another and kissed softly, then as they were pulling back, the front door opened, and when Teddy walked in the house, Alicia spoke toward her son. "Honey, please go clean up, we have guests coming in..." She looked at her watch before continuing. "In less than 55 minutes."

"Ok mom."

Once Teddy left the room, Alicia and Ethan shared one more kiss before she took their daughter from him so she could get their little princess ready for a special visit.

* * *

By the time everybody was cleaned and dressed in their best clothes, it was time for the Grissom family to arrive, and right on time they did.

When there was a knock on the door Alicia, Ethan, and Teddy, who was holding his baby sister, all stood up from the couch, then when Alicia took a loud breath, Ethan smiled as he kissed her head and whispered. "Just try and relax babe."

Alicia just nodded before Ethan walked to the apartment door, and once it was opened, grandma Grissom and Ethan both had smiles on their faces as Ethan signed. 'Hi Grandma, I'm so glad you can be here.'

She signed back. 'And I wouldn't have missed this trip for anything."

There was one more smile before they hugged.

After they pulled back, and while Ethan was greeting the rest of the family, excluding the oldest sibling and brother-in law since they were going to show up later after visiting her adoptive family's tombstones, Alicia smiled at her fiancé's grandma before signing. 'Hi Mrs. Grissom, Welcome.'

She didn't know much in terms of signing yet, but knowing it was a big deal in this family, she was thankful she had a good teacher who had taught her a little before the visit.

Betty smiled before signing back. 'Betty, will do, or even grandma.'

When there was confusion on Alicia's face, Ethan smiled as he translated. "She said just call her Betty, or Grandma."

Alicia's face lit up as she nodded with a smile, making Betty smile again, and just before she could sign, Teddy took a step toward Mrs. Grissom while Ethan walked over to them and picked up his daughter from his soon to be adoptive son, then he looked at his grandma and spoke while she looked at his lips. "Now Grandma, meet the newest member of the family, Kayla Grissom."

Betty took a step closer and looked down at the little girl in Ethan's arms, and just like when her son came into the world and all her grandchildren and her other great-grandchildren, her heart skipped a beat. She honestly never thought she would be a grandma, let alone a great-grandma, so this was truly one of the best gifts she could have gotten in her life.

Betty looked at her youngest grandson and signed with tears in her eyes. 'She's beautiful.' Then she finished while looking at Alicia. 'Just like her mother, and I can see why my grandson is in love with you.'

After it was translated back to her, Alicia signed back while feeling slightly embarrassed, but also honored. 'Thank you.'

After Betty nodded, Ethan transferred his daughter into his grandma's arms before everybody just watched their most cherished family member looking at the youngest family member with nothing but loving eyes.

* * *

A few hours later

After awhile they headed to Alicia's parents place, mostly because there was more room, and had dinner as one big family, which there ended up being two other special guests who showed up, Nick and Catherine.

Then while the families were in the living room, Betty Grissom was in the kitchen standing by the back door looking out in the yard, just having a few minutes to herself. But that was interrupted when Grissom had walked into the room and up to her.

Feeling his presence before he was even in her view, she didn't jump when he had stopped next to her, and they just looked at one another and smiled before he asked. 'You ok, mom?'

Betty smiled at her son, and he didn't know why but it felt different than any other smile he's received from her throughout his life, or maybe he was just over-thinking it. But whatever he was thinking was interrupted a few seconds later when she nodded before signing back. 'I'm fine.' There was a pause before she continued. 'Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better son, grandchildren and great-grandchildren, you made this old woman very happy, especially the last 26 years. My only wish is that...'

Grissom cuts her off with a small smile. 'Dad could have been here for it all.' After she nodded with tears in her eyes, Grissom finished. 'Me too, I would have loved for him to meet Sara.'

'He would have loved her, just as I do. And I love you too.'

'And I love you mom.'

Mother and son hugged for a few minutes, then after they pulled back, they walked back into the living room so they could enjoy some more family time.

* * *

2 weeks later

Ethan and Alicia were sitting on the couch enjoying a movie when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket, and a part of him wanted to ignore it since this was the first time in days they could actually have more than two minutes together before their newborn wanted their attention, but he did end up pulling the phone out of his pocket to see who it was, and once he did, he looked his fiancée with a sympathy look. "It's my mom."

All he could see next was a smile with an understanding look as she cupped his cheek. "It's ok, I'll go check on Kayla."

"Thank you."

She nodded as she paused the movie, then got up from the couch and started walking out of the room as Ethan answered his phone. "Hi mom, what's going on?" There was pause before she told him the sad news, and it took him a moment to let that heartbreaking news sink in before he ran his hand down his face while he tried not to let his emotions out. "How's dad, is he ok?...Yeah, I understand...Ok, send him and everybody else my love...Alright, I'll see you guys this weekend...I love you too, bye mom."

While he was hanging up his cell phone, Alicia came into the room with a smile. "She is still sound asleep, I think we can..." She trailed off as she saw Ethan bend his head down while trying to hold back a sniffle or two, so that got her worried and she lost her smile immediately. "Ethan, babe, what's wrong?"

He sniffled again before looking at her, and his face showed nothing but pain, making her wish she could take every once of it away.

"It's my grandma, she died early this morning."

Alicia gasped with tears brimming in her eyes as she cupped her fiancée's cheek. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

He nodded while sniffling once more. "And her last wishes was to be buried next to my grandpa, so the family is going to be here this weekend."

Alicia just nodded while she watched the man she love slowly breaking down before she just wrapped her arms around him and let him cry while she whispered loving and comforting words to him, hoping it helped him, even if it was just a little bit.

* * *

Two days later

It was an emotional service, which not only the Grissom family was there but also Catherine and Nick Stokes was there to show their support. The rest of the gang wanted to be there, it just wasn't possible, but they did get flowers and calls from them. Then they headed to Grissom's childhood home since it had never sold and was now in his name, to have a little gathering there.

When it became the evening, once everybody had left the house, Sara, Grissom, their kids and significant others were sitting around the backyard table while the next generation were sound asleep in the two bedrooms, Ethan grabbed his bottle of water and asked his mother with a smile. "Hey, mom, if there was anybody in your lifetime who intimated you the most, who was it?"

There was no hesitation in her answer, but there was a smile and twinkle in her eye. "Hands down, your grandmother."

They all chuckled as Ethan gave his fiancée a knowing look, which she just smiled, as Sam spoke after taking a sip of his beer. "I would have to agree with her on that one."

Alicia looked at her future brother-in law in surprise. "Really Sam, you too?"

He smiled with a nod. "Are you kidding? When I knew she was visiting, I was the one that was cleaning the apartment."

Everybody chuckled again before Bailey ran her hand down her husband's arm with a smile. "Oh, come on you guys, underneath that tough exterior, she was a big softie."

Arthur got into the conversation with a smirk. "Yeah, says the one we know was the favorite grandchild."

The rest of siblings and significant others said 'oooo' before Bailey smirked with a playful look on her face. "It's not my fault I was born first, you'll have to take that up with them."

She pointed to the parents as Grissom spoke with a smile. "Believe me guys, the moment she saw each and every one of you, you became the light of her life." He looked at his four kids as he continued with emotion. "And she was so damn proud of you all, of who you became or are becoming, as of I am, we couldn't have asked for better kids to represent and pass down the Grissom name, so thank you."

The kids smiled with pride as their significant others gave them a pat on their shoulders and kisses on their cheeks before Grissom picked up his bottle of beer and held it up. "To Betty Grissom, the best mom..."

Sara then picked up her bottle and toasted. "...Mother in-law..."

The Grissom kids were next. "...Grandma and great grandma..."

And back to Grissom so he could finish. "Anybody could have asked for, may we always carry her in our hearts and continue to make her proud as she looks down at us."

After they all toasted here here, they all took a sip before the four Grissom kids stood up and walked up to their father, who in turn stood up and wrapped his arms around them all at once the best he could, which was a lot harder than when they were younger, and whispered their love yous.

It was a beautiful sight for them all and they even let out a few tears, especially Sara.

When the kids pulled back from their father, he gave them a little smile and nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, kids. Sara?"

Sara stood up from her seat with a smile as she held out her hand. "Right here, babe."

Grissom then cupped his oldest child's cheek and spoke as he saw her worried face. "I'll be ok butterfly, I promise."

Bailey just nodded with tears in her eyes, knowing he will be but still worried about him. "Ok."

After one more smile, he stepped back and took his wife's hand before they started walking toward the front of the house so they could take a walk.

When it was just the kids and their significant others, Alicia asked in a concerned tone. "Is your dad going to be ok?"

The four siblings looked at one another with smiles then they looked at the almost newest member of the family before Megan spoke. "He's got mom with him, so yeah, he'll be just fine. Now don't get us wrong, he's going to miss grandma a lot, but with mom by his side."

Arthur then finished while the other siblings nodded in agreement. "He can get through pretty much anything life can throw at him. She's his strength through the rough times."

Alicia smiled as she replied. "It really does sound like they have a love story of the ages."

Alexis then replied with a chuckle. "Oh you don't know that half of it, or do you?"

"No. I can't say I know a whole lot about their story, just pieces of it."

Alexis smiled bigger as she placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Then I guess it's time to catch the almost newest member of the family up, right Megan?"

Megan smiled at her best friend since five/Sister in-law for the past two years, and nodded. "Oh yeah."

Then Megan, Alicia and Alexis walked into the house, while Arthur, Ethan and Travis smiled before following their women inside, leaving Sam and Bailey outside.

They watched them for a second before Sam cupped his wife's cheek and asked with concern. "You ok, babe?"

Bailey nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just really going to miss her."

He kissed her forehead before brining her in his arms for a hug while he whispered, knowing how strong her bond with her grandmother was. "I know, me too."

He had been so grateful that Betty Grissom had welcomed him into the family without hesitation, and he did have to admit his wife was right, her grandma definitely had a soft spot, especially to their kids, she lit up every time she was near them and didn't hesitate a second on spoiling them.

And like her dad having a life partner that made him strong through times like this, Bailey was thankful she was in the arms of hers.

* * *

When Sara and Grissom stopped at the beach, which wasn't far from his childhood home, he closed his eyes and listened to the waves as Sara stood by him in silence, but still giving him as much strength as she could, knowing how much pain he really is in.

He took a deep breath before speaking softly. "As much joy as she had seeing me grow up, meeting her grandchildren and watching them grow and getting a few great-grandchildren, there has always been an underline sadness in her."

Sara nodded in understanding. "She wished your dad could have been apart of this."

If Sara really thought about it, she could see that Betty Grissom had more strength then she ever gave her credit for because if she had spent all of this time without her true love, she had no idea how she would have coped.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Grissom spoke softly again. "Yeah, and when we came here two weeks ago, I could see it in her eyes, she was at peace and knew we were going to be ok. She was ready to be with dad again." Sara cupped her husband's cheek as he sniffled before continuing. "And I may understand that it was her time and I'm happy they are finally reunited after all these years of being apart, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss her."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "Of course not, sweetheart, every one knows that you will."

From the moment her and her mother-in law realized they were on the same side in regard to Grissom's happiness, they've became really close through the years, so she was really going to miss her too. And she'll always be beyond thankful to that wonderful woman because she gave her the best gift of her life, outside of the kids of course, the love of her life.

He sniffled again as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved and whispered. "Thank you Sara for being here during this time."

She ran her hand up and down his back as she whispered. "No where else I would rather be."

She knew it will take him time to get over this loss, which even then she knew apart of him will always miss his mother, but she was going to be there every step of the way, giving him nothing but love and support, and she was sure the kids would do the same, despite them feeling the loss too.

* * *

AN: Despite the sadness to it, I hope you liked it. This story is coming to a close very soon. Hope you guys want more. Please Review.


	13. Her Day

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Summary: It's a very special day for one of the Grissom children, find out what happens and who is missing?

Genre: Family, Romance  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 1 year before A Christmas Miracle?  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: Megan/Travis  
Minor Parings: Multiple  
Other Characters: Grissom Grandkids and Murray Siblings (All implied)

* * *

Chapter 13: Her Day

July 28, 2034

After Felicia Murray, Megan's very soon to be Sister in-law, whom she's been getting closer to since dating her brother, and Alexis Grissom, Megan's best friend/Sister in-law, left the bridal room after helping Megan in her wedding dress and makeup, so she could have one on one time with her older sister, who was French Braiding her dark brown hair.

When Megan heard her sigh, she asked while looking at her through the mirror. "What?"

Bailey then smiled and shook her head. "I just can't believe I'm seeing my little sister get married, I never thought I would see the day."

Megan raised an eyebrow. "Is that a dig or something?"

Bailey chuckled as she placed her hands on her sister's bare shoulders since it was a strapless dress, after finishing her hair. "No way. I just mean it feels like yesterday that I was rocking you to sleep."

Megan chuckled before taking a breath and shaking her head. "Well, I will tell you it was definitely not yesterday."

It felt like it took her a long time to get to this day.

Bailey smiled at her in understanding before asking the important question. "So, you feel ready then?"

Megan stood up, her wedding shoes making her slightly taller than her older sister, before giving her a wider smile. "More than ready. How can I not be? I'm marrying the best man in the world."

Bailey chuckled again while shaking her head. "I don't know about that, I think there could be a debate on that one."

Megan then smirked. "It's all about perspective, older sister."

"I guess I can't argue that one."

After anther round of chuckling, there was a pause before Megan spoke again after clearing her throat. "Well, speaking of best men. I believe we are in agreement that we'll be missing one of the best today, have you talked to him?"

"No."

Megan then raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?"

"Megan, he didn't wan..."

Megan cuts her off with a smile. "Hey, it's my wedding, which translates to it's my day, and if I want to talk to my brother I should be able to."

It wasn't that Bailey didn't want to talk to their youngest sibling, it's just that she knew he didn't want their focus on him and his problems when it is suppose to be Megan's big day.

But with Megan giving her the ok, there wasn't any more hesitation on her part, so she smiled while pulling her phone out of her purse before dialing the familiar number for a video chat.

A few seconds later Ethan's face was shown. "Hi Bay, I thought I..."

He was cut off when Megan took the phone from her sister and spoke with a smile. "Don't get mad at her, I made her do it. As they say it's my day."

He gave his older sister a small smile, which broke her heart because she could see the light missing from his eyes, before speaking. "It is nice to see you, and you do look very beautiful."

Trying to hold back her tears, she nodded. "Thank you. This might sound like a dumb question, but how are you doing?"

He took a breath and ran his hand down his stubble cheek before speaking. "I'm ok. I wish things were obviously better, but I'm not giving up hope that one day Alicia will wake up."

"None of us are. I'm sorry you couldn't be here, though."

"I know, and I wish I was, but I..."

Megan cuts him, still trying to keep her emotion intact. "Hey, I get it, no hard feelings what so ever. And I bet they'll be so many photos and videos that you probably won't miss a moment."

He chuckled slightly. "I'll be looking forward to seeing them." As Megan smiled, Ethan continued after clearing his throat. "Alright, enough putting the spotlight on me, just enjoy the rest of your day and marry the man you love. Don't give my situation another thought."

Softly, she finished. "Ok, I'll try. I love you, Ethan."

Tears came to his eyes as he gave her a smile. "I love you too, Megan. Bye."

"Bye."

After they waved at one another, Megan gave Bailey her phone back so they could say goodbye.

"I love you too, Ethan."

He smiled at his oldest sister with a nod. "And I love you, bye."

After they hung up, Bailey and Megan looked at another with sadness as the younger of the two spoke. "He looked so lost and powerless, I've never seen him like that before."

Bailey nodded in agreement. "I know, but I can't say I wouldn't be the same if I was in his situation." After Megan nodded, Bailey cleared her throat and shook her head. "Alright, like what Ethan said, this is your day, and I know it's hard not to think about him right now, but..."

Megan cuts her off with another smile. "It's almost time for me to get married." Bailey smiled, then Megan cleared her throat and finished. "Can you help with my make-up? I need a little touch-up."

"Absolutely."

By the time they were done with her touch-up there was a knock on the door, so Bailey cleared her throat and asked. "Who is it?"

"Your mother."

The girls smiled as Bailey said. "Come in, mom."

A few seconds later the door opened, and it didn't take long before Sara started to have tears in her eyes while looking at her girls, particularly at the younger one, making Megan groan a little with a smirk. "Come on mom, I just had my make-up redone."

Sara sniffled as she stopped in front of her daughter before cupping her cheek. "Well, I'll tell you a little secret, I don't think it's a true wedding without having to redo your make-up multiple times."

They chuckled before Megan nodded. "You're probably right."

Sara then smirked. "When am I not?"

Bailey answered that one. "Not very often."

After another round of chuckling, Sara cleared her throat before speaking. "All I wanted for my children was for them to be happy and follow their dreams, and when the time came, to marry and share a happy and loving life with them. And that's what I wish for you and Travis."

Megan's eyes started to tear up before she brought her mother in her arms for a hug. "Thank you mom, I love you."

Sara sighed in content as she held her daughter. "And love you."

She may have done this three other times before, but she still wasn't use to seeing her babies get married, even though in the end that's what she wanted for them.

As they were pulling back, there was another knock on the door, so Megan asked this time. "Who is it?"

"Your father."

Before one of them accepted his presence, Sara smirked at her daughters before she spoke in a low, but loving tone. "Now, you really better watch out for the water works."

Grissom was never known to show his emotions in front of anybody, even though they knew he felt things probably deeper than anybody could imagine, that was until his relationship with Sara, and especially when their kids came into his life. He was never shy on showing any emotion when it came to them and how much they mean to him, and that only made Sara love him even more.

After Megan told him to come in, the door opened and in came the best man any of them will ever know in their lives.

Grissom smiled at his three girls before looking at his youngest one and speaking softly. "How did this day get here?"

Megan couldn't help but smirk. "Very slowly."

They all chuckled as Grissom shook his head before cupping her cheek. "May have been slow to you, but it went a little too fast for me, and now I can't believe I'm letting my little girl go."

Megan sniffled as she wrapped her arms around her father before whispering. "No matter what, I'll always be your little girl. I love you dad."

Grissom sighed in content with a his eyes shinning before clearing his throat as he ran his hand up and down her back. "And I love you, ladybug."

While they were still in the hug, there was one more knock on the door, this time Bailey walked toward the door and opened it, seeing it was her younger brother, Arthur.

They smiled at one another before she let him in the room, and once he was, he smiled at his twin sister. "So, you ready bride to be, I don't know how much longer Travis can wait. He is really nervous out there."

They chuckled as Grissom spoke. "Been there."

Sara gave him a loving look as she cupped his cheek. "Like you had anything to worry about."

He placed his hand on top of hers as he replied softly. "Well, it didn't exactly help things when I had a nightmare the night before that you didn't show up."

Sara just gave him a smile as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she whispered. "Never would have happened, baby."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling, then right before they started to kiss, Arthur broke up their moment with a smirk. "Sorry to break it up guys, but isn't it your daughter's day, shouldn't the spotlight be on her?"

They chuckled before he asked softly. "Rain check?"

She whispered back. "You better believe it."

He winked at her before looking at his youngest daughter again. "Alright, ladybug, you ready?"

Megan took a breath before grabbing the bouquet of flowers, then she nodded with a smile. "More than ready."

After they all smiled, Sara, Arthur and Bailey left the room, and when it was just Megan and her father, he held out his arm with a smile so she could take it, and once she slipped her arm through his, they shared one more loving look before they walked out of the room so he could walk her down the aisle and to her future.

* * *

After the emotional ceremony, which there wasn't a single person without at least of couple of tears in their eyes, they headed to the Murray household so they could enjoy the reception.

Shortly after they arrived in the backyard that was set up with multiple round tables so it could fit everybody they had invited, which included all of the Murray kids, their significant others, and all of the Grissom family, minus the obvious.

Megan was sad that she didn't have her extended family members to enjoy this day with her, but they understood why she wanted to have it in Boston. Plus, like she told Ethan there will be plenty of photos and videos to share.

Once everybody was settled at the tables, the Bride and Groom walked to the middle area and got into the dancing position before they started their first dance.

It was quiet between them for the first couple of seconds, then he spoke with a smile. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

She nodded with a smile of her own. "You have, but I don't mind hearing it again."

He kissed her cheek before whispering. "You are so beautiful, and I can't believe how lucky I am to be married to you for the rest of my life."

Megan wrapped her both her arms around his neck as she whispered. "I feel the same toward you. I love you Travis Murray."

"And I love you Megan Grissom-Murray."

They kissed softly before he asked with a smile. "So, you ready for our honeymoon?"

They were planning on spending a week in Hawaii.

Megan nodded with a smile. "Absolutely." Then she cleared her throat and asked, almost cautiously since she wasn't sure how he would feel about it. "But I was wondering if we can make a short stop in..."

Travis then cuts her off with love in his eyes. "San Diego, so you can see Ethan." Megan smiled shyly with a nod before he cupped her cheek while continuing softly. "I don't know why you asked with so much caution. Don't you know I want to give you whatever you want, and I think of all people, you know I would feel exactly the same way if one of my siblings were in his situation." Megan nodded in agreement as he continued. "Heck, we can even change our honeymoon destination if you want it there."

Megan chuckled as she shook her head. "You know Ethan wouldn't want that. Besides, the honeymoon trip was a gift from your parents, and knowing how long that could have taken them to save the money up with 7 kids to take care of, I would feel bad on not going there. I just want to see him for a couple of hours since I'm not sure when I'll have time to see him again."

"You got it babe."

After another kiss they continued their dance in silence.

When the song ended, it was the father and daughter dance, then Travis danced with his mom while Megan danced with her father in-law, who was completely happy to welcome her in the family.

* * *

Throughout most of the day there was a lot of dancing going on, and right before the new set of dancers were heading toward the 'dance floor' Alexis stood up from her seat and smiled at her husband as he was walking back to the table after being inside the house.

"Dance with me?"

Arthur smiled in return and took her hand before they joined the others. "Of course."

As they started dancing, she asked. "So, how is your brother doing?"

He looked at her with shock as he asked. "What?...How did you..."

She cuts him off as she cupped her cheek with a raised eyebrow. "Know that you were in the house making a phone call instead of going to the bathroom?" He looked at her a little shyly as she continued with a smirk. "I've known you pretty much our whole lives. I knew you were going to do it before the thought even went into your head."

He nodded with a smile/smirk. "I don't doubt that." Then he sighed. "As well as can be expected. I just wish he didn't have to go through this."

"I know babe, me neither." He brought her closer and held onto her, and she held on to him as she whispered. "How about going to visit him next month? I'll see if I can take a little time off work."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, besides, he hasn't seen our little one in person yet, it's time our prince gets to meet his uncle."

Their son was born shortly after Alicia ended up in a coma, so Ethan hadn't had a chance to visit so he hadn't seen the youngest Grissom family member outside of pictures and videos.

"Sounds perfect. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, but you're welcome."

Over at one of the tables, Sam placed his hand on his wife's hand as he spoke softly while she was watching her younger brother and his wife. "Hey, you ok?"

Bailey looked at her husband of 18 years with a smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because no matter how many family members you have here, or how much he told you no to, you're still thinking about how much you wish Ethan was here."

She sighed a she squeezed his hand. "I can't help it, he should be here. Life can be so cruel sometimes."

"I know sweetheart, but we all know that he wasn't going to leave her side, and what was Megan suppose to do, wait until she woke up? I hope it happens, I really do, but we can't know for sure when it will."

Bailey nodded. "I know, I'm sor..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "Nothing to be sorry about. I understand completely on how you feel. And even though I can't wake her up for any of you guys, I hope I can make you happy by suggesting we should go visit him soon, like maybe sometime before school starts again?"

Bailey's eyes sparkled with a nod. "I would really like that."

"I thought you might."

When a new song came through, he stood up with her hand in his. "Dance?"

She stood up with a nod and another smile. "With you, always."

They kissed softly before they headed toward the dance floor.

Another couple who was already on the dance floor was Sara and Grissom, and as Grissom held his wife close, Sara looked at her kids with happiness while they danced with the ones they loved, but a strong part of her couldn't help but feel for the one who wasn't here.

Grissom then kissed her temple and whispered. "I miss him too, sweetheart."

Sara sniffled as she held on to her man. "He's our baby and he's hurting. I would do anything to take that pain away."

"I would too in a heartbeat, but you know the only thing that will do that is something I can't do."

Sara nodded, and after another sniffle, she pulled back so she could look into his sparkling blue eyes. "I want to see him, I can't stay away any longer."

This time he nodded. "Ok, then next week we are there, and we'll stay as long as you want."

Since spending some of their marriage apart, they never wanted to do that again, so 9 times out of 10 wherever one of them goes somewhere the other will be right there beside them.

Sara's eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms around his neck."You are too good to me."

He wrapped is arm around her waist as he replied. "You're right, it's time see him. Not to mention I just want to do anything that will make you happy."

She brought him closer as she whispered. "Well, so far so good for the last 29 years, babe."

He started to smile but was cut off when their lips touched softly for a kiss before they wrapped one another in a hug, then she whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you."

When the song ended, their moment was interrupted when Drew's voice was heard. "Hate to break up this moment, but I would be honored to dance with the mother of my newest daughter in-law."

Sara and Grissom smiled, but before he could comment, Bailey had walked up to her father and asked. "Daddy, would you like to dance with your oldest?"

Grissom looked at his oldest with a smile and nod. "I would love to."

After kissing his wife on the cheek, Grissom took his daughter's hand so they could dance, then just as the music started Sara and Drew started to dance, which she noticed the smile on his face, so she smirked. "So, I see you got your wish, a Murray child marrying a Sidle/Grissom one.  
I didn't know you wanted to join in our family so bad."

Drew chuckled before replying. "I wouldn't necessarily call it a wish, I just thought that it could happen one day."

"Ah, I see, you're just happy you're right then."

He shook his head, then replied in a more serious tone. "I'm just happy my son is happy, and if it had been with some one else, as long as he was, then I would've approved. But, with all of that said, I'm glad he picked your daughter, because knowing her mother, I knew he wouldn't have found anybody better."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes. "Thank you, that was probably one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me."

"You're welcome, but I also mean it." Then he smiled. "And I would be honored to share a future grandchild with you."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "I have to admit, if you had told me when we first met that we could end up be sharing a grandchild, I don't think I would have believed you. Now there really is a chance."

"Well, as we both know life can give us some very unexpected paths to go down."

"Very true. And with all of that said, I'm honored that Travis is part of the family too, you guys raised amazing children."

Drew smiled with a nod. "And so have you guys." Then he cleared his throat before continuing. "Which speaking of children, tell Ethan that if he needs anything at all, just let me know. I might not be able to do much, but if it helps him in anyway, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Drew. I'll let him know. And thank you for keeping an eye out on Megan since she's been here. Knowing she had a safe place to go if she needed it, made me less worried about her."

"Of course Sara, we were happy to do it." Then he smirked again. "Now, she'll have a Murray of her very own to look after her for life."

Sara raised an eyebrow as she smirked back. "Are you sure he won't have a Sidle/Grissom of his very own to look after him for life?"

He chuckled one more time. "Ok, I hear ya, it will be a two-way street of a marriage."

Knowing how her daughter is, she very much believed that. "You got that right."

They gave each other one more smile before the song ended, then not much longer after that they all sat down at their tables so they could eat their meals with a round of speeches, wishing them a long and happy marriage, and while they all wished a key member of the family was here, it was an enjoyable and lovely day.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. 3 Chapters left. Please review.


	14. Ready for a New Adventure

AN: Thank you for the reviews and the continued support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Summary: It's time for Sara and Grissom's oldest granddaughter to leave Vegas and follow her dreams.

Genre: Family, Romance  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 3 Months before A Christmas Miracle  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: Sam/Bailey  
Minor Parings: GSR  
Other Characters: Sarah Grissom

* * *

Chapter 14: Ready for a New Adventure

Sept 23, 3035

17 year old Sarah Miller was in her room packing up for the next step in her life, and that was going to college, which it wasn't just any college, it was Duke University. But what most people would be surprised was that while her grades were as everybody would expect from a Grissom/Sidle/Miller child, she was actually going there on a sports scholarship.

Now anybody who knew the Grissoms knew they weren't the greatest athletes. In fact, the highest any of Sara and Grissom's kids played was 8th grade soccer by Arthur, then in high school they concentrated more on clubs and Advanced level classes, so when Sarah decided that she wanted to play basketball in high school, which was more competitive than what she had been involved in before, she put in the hard work, and with the help from her Aunt Charlotte (Sam's sister), she helped her junior year team make it to the championship; losing it in the final seconds of the game. But in her senior year they went back to the championship and ended up playing the same team they did the year before, this time winning it all, and she was named the player of the game.

And when Sarah had gotten multiple offers from colleges that had a good education and sports program, she felt Duke was the way to go, and everybody understood she wanted to go down her own path, even though they were going to miss her like crazy.

Sarah's packing and thinking of her future was interrupted when there was a knock one her door, so she turned around and smiled. "Hi mom."

Bailey smiled at her oldest. "Hi honey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sarah nodded with the smile still on her face. "Sure."

Bailey walked into the room, where all her daughter's posters and pictures were now off the walls, making the room already feel cold before her daughter even left, she mentally shook off the feeling before she walked to the end of the bed and sat down while her daughter sat down next to her, then a few seconds later, Bailey continued to speak as she pulled a ring sized box out her pocket and handed it to her. "I want you to have this, look at this as a graduation/goodbye present."

Sarah looked at it with curiosity before taking it from the palm of her mother's hand, and when she opened it, she gasped. "This ring, it was your engagement ring, which was passed down to you from grandma, who got it from grandpa."

As her daughter was growing up, Bailey had always noticed her admiring the ring that's been in the Grissom family for generations.

"Yeah, now I want you to have it. I know when you look at it, it can feel a little intimidated."

Sarah chuckled while shaking her head. "That's an understatement."

"But when the time comes, and you ware this for real, I know you'll do it with pride."

Sarah looked at it for a few more seconds before closing the lid and handing it back to her. "Thank you, I love it mom, but I can't take this right now, it's too much." Bailey was going to open her mouth, but Sarah continued as she placed the box back into her mom's hand and covered her hands with her own. "But when I'm ready for it for real, then you're right, I'll be very proud, and whenever I look at I'll think of all the amazing women who have worn it before me. So, please just hold on to it until that time comes, I'll feel better knowing it is in a safe place until then."

Bailey smiled with a nod, accepting her decision. "Ok, just know it's here for you, just like I am."

Sarah nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes. "I know mom, I love you."

Bailey wrapped her arms around her daughter and whispered. "And I love you, honey. I'm so proud of you."

As they were pulling back, Sarah asked a little shyly. "Even though I totally went a different path than was is the 'norm' in this family?"

Bailey chuckled a little before she cupped her daughter's cheek. "Hey, I'm glad you are going down a path that you want. I never wanted you to do something just because your parents, aunts, uncles or grandparents did it, this is your life so it's your decision, just promise me that whatever you do you are safe, that's all I ask."

"I will, I promise."

"Ok." After a short pause, Bailey cleared her throat before asking while standing up. "So, you ready for a small break? Your grandparents asked us over for dinner."

Even though they had planned for a huge family get together the night before Sarah leaves, she thought it would be nice to have less family around so it can be more time with just her grandparents, so she nodded as she stood up. "Yeah, I would like that."

After Bailey nodded, her and Sarah gathered the rest of the family, that also included another adopted child, a son, who was 11 years old, and headed across the street to the grandparent's place.

* * *

After they arrived there, had their dinner plates filled and was sitting down at the dinning room table, Grissom stands up with his wine glass and started to toast to his oldest granddaughter. "To..."

He paused for a second, and she smiled with a nod, knowing why he was pausing. "Go ahead grandpa."

Grissom smiled as he continued. "To Little Sarah, good luck on your next adventure. I hope this new path takes you where you want to go in life, but know you are always welcome to travel back to us anytime."

Since Little Sarah has gotten older, the 'little' part that her family always says was dropped from her name, but she thought she would let her grandpa call her that at least one more time.

After everybody said here, here, Sarah thanked them before they started eating their meal with a little small talk and laughing.

Once dinner was done, and while her siblings, grandma and parents were in the living room, Sarah was in the kitchen finishing up the dishes when Grissom had walked into the room. "Honey, you didn't have to do that, this is your party."

Sarah smiled as she dried the last dish and turned to her grandpa. "Well, technically my party isn't for a couple more days, and I really don't mind."

Grissom just smiled with a nod before he replied. "Ok." As she was drying her hands, Grissom walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "So, you ready for the next step in your life."

Sarah nodded as she turned around before clearing her throat. "Yes and no. I just don't want to let you guys down." She then looked down at her hands as she continued. "Especially my namesake, I don't know what my mom was thinking naming me after grandma, that just feels a lot of to live up to."

Grissom lifted his granddaughter's chin up before cupping her cheek while his blue eyes were sparkling. "We just want you to do your best, and as for naming you after your grandma, your mom wasn't trying to put more pressure on you, or wanted you to go down the same path as your grandma, she just wanted to honor a woman she admires, the woman that literally saved her life."

By now Sarah knew about her mother's history so she understood all of what her grandpa had said, so she nodded. "And don't get me wrong, I love that I'm named after grandma, I feel truly honored."

Grissom smiled as he removed his hand before wrapping his granddaughter, who looked a lot like Sara, in his arms for a hug. "And I feel honored to call you my granddaughter."

Sarah wrapped her arms around her grandpa and whispered back. "I'm glad. I love you, grandpa."

"I love you too."

As they were pulling back a few seconds later, Sarah cleared her throat and started to speak again. "You know mom still talks about them from time to time."

"I'm not surprised, they were her family for the first 9 years of her life."

Sarah nodded before continuing after a short sigh. "I wish I could have met them in person, from how she talks about them they seemed like great people."

"Me too, if only just to thank them for taking such good care of her. I never would have wanted her to be in that situation, but if she was raised in another home and had called other people her parents, then I'm glad it was them."

Sarah could really see the truth in her grandpa's eyes, so she just nodded with a smile in agreement, then she cleared her throat again before placing her hand on her grandpa's shoulder while speaking with a little smirk. "So grandpa, you got time for a game?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he replied. "Well, you know the days I've gone easy on you are long gone, right?"

Sarah chuckled with a nod before answering. "Hey, my game may be on the court, but I know I can't be in this family without practicing my chess skills every now and then." Grissom chuckled with a nod before she finished. "So, you on?"

Grissom's eyes brightened with another smile. "With my granddaughter, anytime."

"Shall we then?"

After one more nod and smile, Grissom wrapped his arm around her shoulders while Sarah wrapped her arm around his waist before they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room so they could play a round of chess and enjoy their time together.

* * *

A few days later

After saying goodbye to the siblings, since they were going to stay at grandma and grandpa's place, Bailey, Sam and Sarah left so they could go to the airport.

Once they got there and dealt with her two bags, and she had gotten her ticket, the three of them walked to her gate, which as they were walking there, Bailey kept asking her daughter if she had all the essentials now since they were going to send more stuff to her at another date.

Finally Sarah chuckled as they stopped at her gate before she stood in front of her mother and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Mom, I have everything I need right now. I'll be fine."

Bailey gave her a smile as she cupped her daughter's cheek. "I know, sweetie. I can see that you're ready for this. Just make sure your dreams don't keep you from visiting your family every once in awhile."

"Not a chance mom, Thanksgiving has my name all over it, I promise."

Bailey had tears in her eyes as she nodded before she whispered with emotion. "I love you."

Sarah nodded back before wrapping her mother in her arms while also speaking with emotion. "I love you too, mom."

After they pulled back from another a few minutes later, Sarah turned her attention to her father, who was holding out some money to her, and she started to shake her head. "Dad I..."

But he cuts her off with emotion. "Please, take it. I'll feel better if you had a little extra cash."

Sarah nodded with a smile as she took it from him, then she wrapped her arms around her father as she whispered. "I love you too, dad. Take care of mom."

"Always, sweetheart. And I love you."

By the time father and daughter pulled back from their hug, the last call for boarding was announced, so after one more time of whispering their love yous, Sarah turned around and started to walk toward the gate while Sam placed his hand on Bailey's back as they watched their oldest child follow her dreams, and despite feeling sad of watching her go, they couldn't be any more prouder of her.

They watched until she was out of sight, then after Bailey sighed, they looked at one another before he gave her a small smile. "You ready?"

She nodded, and as they turned to leave she spoke with a smile. "She's really going to be ok, isn't she?"

Sam took his wife's hand with a smile as they started walking. "No doubt in mind. I mean how can she not be? She has you as her mother."

Her eyes sparkled as she replied. "She also has an amazing father, so don't be selling yourself short."

He smirked back. "I don't think you'll ever let me."

She smirked back. "You got that right."

They smiled at one another before they continued their walk in silence so they could head home and be with the rest of their kids while thoughts of their oldest were not far behind.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. 2 more chapter left. Please review.


	15. A Special Occasion

AN: Thanks for the review, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: The Grissom family come together for a birthday celebration, and while together, the family receives some happy news from Megan and Travis.

Genre: Family, Romance  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 3 months after A Christmas Miracle  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR,  
Minor Parings: Cath/Nick, BSR, Megan/Travis, Arthur/Alexis, Ethan/Alicia  
Other Characters: Grissom's Grandkids

* * *

Chapter 15: A Special Occasion

March 8, 2036

Travis places his hand on her stomach as he asked with a smile. "Are you sure you want to tell your family this weekend?"

Travis and Megan were sitting in a plane heading to San Diego to meet with the rest of the family to celebrate Alicia's first birthday since coming out of the coma, which she didn't want them to make a big deal about it, except Ethan wouldn't hear of it, considering there was a big chance that he could have never celebrated her birthday ever again, so he asked his family to come.

Megan took a breath and nodded as she placed her hand on top of his, then looked at him with a smile. "My co-workers are catching on, and I think so is your parents, and we agreed we would tell my parents first, so it has to come out sooner rather than later. Plus, this is probably the only other time we're all together for awhile and I want to do this in person."

"Ok, I just don't want to take the spotlight from the real reason your whole family is coming together."

She nodded in understanding as she squeezed his hand. "And don't worry, I have that covered."

He smirked while rolling his eyes. "Of course you do, when are you not prepared for anything?"

Her eyes softened as she replied with love in her eyes. "I wasn't prepared for my feelings for you, or this miracle that we've created."

His eyes softened as he looked at her with nothing but love, then he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, and when they pulled back, he whispered. "So, what have you done?"

"I've talked to Alicia. Now, I didn't tell her it was baby news that I want share with the family." Then she smirked. "But knowing her, she knew what it was." He chuckled a little before she finished. "But I know she won't say anything."

He just smiled as the pilot's voice came over the intercom to tell the passengers to return to their seats and buckle their seat belts because he was about to land the plane.

* * *

"I'm not going to disappear, babe."

Standing in the airport waiting on Megan and Travis, Ethan couldn't keep his eyes off his wife, something he's been doing a lot the last three months, and when their eyes met, he gave her a smile, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him before kissing her temple and whispering. "I'm sorry, it just still amazing that you're here with me." He took a breath, trying to hold onto his emotions. "I could have lost you."

She placed her hand on his chest and moved her head a little so she could look into those beautiful blue eyes of his and smiled. "But you didn't. I'm here and getting stronger everyday, you still have lots of years with me."

He smiled with love in his eyes as he whispered. "You better believe it."

Her eyes started to shine, and after a pause they leaned toward one another and kissed softly.

As they were pulling back they heard Megan's voice. "Now, that's a sight I love to see."

Ethan and Alicia smiled at Megan, then after Alicia removes her arm from her husband, Ethan closed the distance between him and his older sister before they shared a hug. "Hi sis, I'm glad you can make it."

Megan ran her hand up and down his back as she replied. "I wouldn't have missed this."

After they pulled back, and while Ethan was greeting Travis, Megan smiled at her sister in-law before they shared a hug.

"It is so nice to see you again."

This was the first time her, and even the rest of the Grissom family, will see her in person since she's been awake. They've talked on video chat and on the phone, but it wasn't the same.

"Yes it is, thank you for coming."

"Absolutely." Then she whispered. "And thank you for allowing me a little share time."

They pulled back as Alicia gave her a knowing look, making Megan smile before she cleared her throat and looked at her brother. "Where are the kids?"

"Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nick offered to take them to the park for us."

Which was their destination for a few hours before their dinner at a nice restaurant later tonight.

Megan nodded in understanding, and as they started walking, she asked. "And the rest of our family?"

"They should be arriving in about an hour."

"Oh, so a little one on one sibling time, it's been awhile for that one."

Ethan wrapped his arm around his sister with a nod and smile. "Yes it has, but very welcome. So, what's been going on with you guys, anything new happening in your lives?"

Not wanting to share the secret now, they just talked about work and how the Murray's were.

* * *

A little more than an hour later

While Kayla was playing on the play structure and Teddy keeping an eye on his littler sister, the six grown-ups were sitting under a tree having a good time, laughing and joking around when Alicia got Ethan's attention and pointed toward the parking area, so he looked in that direction, along with the rest of the group, and saw the rest of the Grissom family getting out of their vehicles and heading their way.

When they were about half-way there, Kayla noticed them so she ran toward them with a smile on her face as the family laughed. Once her greeting was done, her, Sam Jr, Mary and Adam headed toward the play area while the grown-ups continued their way toward them.

As they got closer, Ethan, Megan, Travis, Catherine, Nick, and Alicia stood up, then Alicia took a few steps closer to the family she loved just as much as she loved the family she was born in.

It didn't take the Grissom family long to greet their daughter in-law/sister in-law.

After Grissom pulled back from the embrace, he smiled at the young woman before cupping her cheek, just like he would do with his own children. "It is so nice to see you."

Alicia had tears in her eyes as she nodded before sniffling. "And it is so nice to see you too, dad."

After hearing his other children in-laws calling him dad multiple times, especially from Sam and Alexis, he was use to it by now. But that didn't mean it didn't make him feel special every time he heard it. In fact, this one was on top of his special list, considering he almost thought he would never hear her say that him again.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before he brought her into his embrace again for another hug.

Once they pulled back, they started their walk toward the rest of the group, where they were greeted warmly, including the youngest member of the family, Alexis and Arthur's two year old son, Max.

When all the greeting was done and a lot of the catching up was finished, there was a short pause before Ethan started to speak after clearing his throat. "Now that everybody is here and in person, Alicia and I have some news we would like to share."

Grissom raised his eyebrow as he asked. "What is it son?"

Alicia and Ethan looked at one another, and after she nodded for him to continue, he did just that. "We've decided to move back to Los Angeles." He then looked at his Uncle Nick and Aunt Catherine with a smile. "I can't thank you enough Uncle Nick for taking me under your wing and teaching me how to be a great CSI, and you Aunt Catherine for helping me and my kids through one of the most difficult times of my life. But Alicia's family wants her close again and I can't blame them, so I hope there is no hard feelings about me leaving."

Nick smiled while he shook his head. "Absolutely not, you have to do what is best for your family. It was a pleasure teaching you." Then he said something his mentor had told him years ago. "You're the best student I ever had."

Grissom and Nick shared a smile as Ethan continued. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, and if you want I can call in a few favors at least so you can have a foot in the door."

Ethan nodded with another smile. "I would like that very much."

Nick just nodded with another smile as Alicia started to speak. "And I believe there is another piece of news that needs to be shared."

All eyes went to her before she turned her head to look at Megan and Travis, which they followed suit, making Megan nervous for a few seconds before her husband placed his hand on her arm, and after a smile toward one another, she nodded before she looked at her parents, siblings, in-laws, and aunt and uncle, then she cleared her throat. "Now before I say something, know that I have permission from the birthday girl." After one more short pause, Megan continued while her heart was racing. "Travis and I are having a baby."

There were smiles and cheers a second later, then after Sara stood up, she walked up to her youngest daughter with tears in her eyes as she whispered. "I can't believe it, my baby is having a baby."

Megan chuckled with tears in her eyes. "It's not like this is your first baby having a baby, mom."

Sara shook her head before continuing. "No, but it's your first, and I can't be happier for you."

Megan sniffled as she replied. "Thank you mom."

Sara just nodded before giving her daughter a hug as they whispered their love to one another.

After they pulled back, Grissom was right there to give his daughter a hug while they also whispered their love to one another.

As Megan was getting a congratulations from Bailey and Ethan, Arthur was about to speak, but Alexis places her hand on his shoulder to stop him, so he looked at her wondering why she didn't want to tell the family their pregnancy news, and she cupped his cheek and said softly. "This your sister's first, the spotlight should be on her a little longer. We can tell them by the end of the weekend, just let her have this moment."

Arthur's eyes lit up, feeling even more lucky to have her in his life, before he nodded and whispered. "Ok."

They kissed softly before the two of them went to Megan to give them their hugs and congratulations.

While the congratulating was dying down between the Grissom siblings and the significant others, Nick, Catherine, Grissom and Sara was in their own circle talking and laughing, then Nick took a breath then he took a sip of his beer before speaking to his longest friends. "Kind of hard to imagine things turning out like this, isn't it?"

Sara and Grissom looked at their family before looking at Nick with their eyes sparkling as Sara spoke. "I'll have to admit it is. If some one would have told me 35 years ago we would be here celebrating the pending arrival of my 8th grandchild I would have never believed them."

Grissom sighed in content as he wrapped his arm around his wife before replying. "I would have to agree with my wife." Then after kissing her temple he whispered. "But worth every step of getting here."

Nick and Catherine smiled softly as they watched the loving looks between their longest friends, they still kick themselves from time to time that they never found them out until it was revealed to them two years after they started dating.

After the happy couple pulled back from their soft kiss, Sara sees Megan walking toward the walk/bike path, so she placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and whispered. "I'm going to go talk to our daughter."

Grissom just nodded with a smile, and after one more kiss between them and a shared hug with Nick and Catherine, Sara headed toward her youngest daughter.

Megan had just reached the walk/Bike path when she heard her mother's voice. "Megan."

She turned around and smiled at her mom. "Hey mom, what's going on?"

"You tell me, are you ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Sara then cupped her daughter's cheek and replied. "Because despite your happiness about this baby now, you weren't feeling very happy about it at first, weren't you?" Megan looked into her mother's eyes before she looked down and sniffled, making Sara remove her hand from her daughter's cheek and brought her in her arms as she continued while running her hand up and down her back. "It's ok sweetie, all that matters is what you feel now."

After a few more sniffles, she whispered. "How did you know?"

Sara smirked as they pulled back. "Because out of all my kids, you're the closets to me in terms of personality." Megan smiled with a nod, she could definitely see that, then Sara continued after losing the smirk. "And I know exactly how you feel, because I felt it too."

Megan nodded in understanding as she said. "With Bailey."

"Yeah, but that's not who I'm talking about." After Megan raised an eyebrow, Sara explained. "I may have brought Bailey into this world, but she didn't officially come back into my life until she was twelve." She ran her thumb up and down her cheek as she continued with tears in her eyes. "But it was you and your brother I had to start from scratch, and I can't tell you how much that scared me."

Megan had tears in her eyes as she asked. "Really?"

Sara chuckled with a sniffle. "Oh yeah. Hoping every decision I made was going to be a good one for you guys, and hoping I could be a good mom."

Megan placed her hand on her mom's hand as she reassured her. "You were, I couldn't have asked for a better one."

"And you'll be a good one too, and don't forget to lean on your husband when you need to, he'll be there for you."

Megan nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes he will. He wanted this baby from the beginning, even when I was freaking out."

Sara chuckled in understanding before she continued. "Then I would say you picked a very good man."

"But you already knew that."

Sara smirked as they started walking. "Of course, when am I wrong?"

There was a pause before Megan started. "Well, there was this time when..."

Sara cuts her off with chuckle. "I get one math problem wrong, and my kids are still picking on me about it. I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

Megan smirked. "Nope. It goes down on at least our top 10 favorite moments."

Sara chuckled again before she replied. "Well, you know what goes down at some of my top 10 moments?"

"What?"

Sara looked at her daughter with love in her eyes. "The moments I get to share with my kids, they'll stay with me forever."

Megan had tears in her eyes as she whispered. "I love you mom."

Sara kissed her temple and she whispered. "And I love you."

They continued their walk and their small talk with laughing, just making more memories to go down on their lists of favorites.

* * *

After awhile it was time to leave the park so they could go get ready for dinner, which the family was staying at Nick and Catherine's place since it was bigger, and once the area they used was cleaned, they headed toward the vehicles.

When the chairs and coolers were put in the back of the vehicles, most of the group went to their own vehicles, but before Grissom went to his, he looked toward his youngest son. "Ethan."

Ethan turned to his father as he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, dad?"

Grissom smiled as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed him a set of keys, and after looking at them, Ethan asked. "What are these to?"

"It's to my childhood house. The renters will be moving out in two weeks, and you are welcome to rent it."

Grissom didn't have the heart to sell it, so he decided to rent it out and had hired people to fix whatever the renters needed fixing since he was still in Vegas, and when he found out his son would be living in LA now, he had an idea since the house will be vacant until a new renter moves in.

He looked a little shocked when he looked at his dad. "Dad I ca..."

But Grissom cuts him off as he cupped his cheek. "I know it's a little drive, but unless you are looking forward to staying with your in-laws until you find a suitable place, you'll need this."

There was a pause before Ethan spoke. "Well, as great as my in-laws are, I'm not really jumping for joy on living with them until we get settled somewhere." Grissom chuckled with a nod in understanding as Ethan smiled before he continued. "I'll talk to Alicia to see what she thinks, but if she's ok with it, then yeah, we'll take it, at least for a little bit."

"Ok, sounds good."

Ethan nodded his head, and after a hug between father and son, he hugged her mother, who had just walked up to them, then he headed toward his vehicle as Grissom watched with a smile on his face, making his wife look at him with curiosity. "What's that all about?"

He looked at his wife and said. "I'll let you know soon."

Even though she was still curious on what was going on, she nodded. "Ok."

They kissed softly before he walked her to the driver's side of the vehicle before he headed toward the passenger side, and just as he got there, his phone vibrates in his pocket, so he pulled it out along with his glasses and read the text message. _'She said yes! Thanks dad. Ethan'_

His smile grew as he got into the vehicle, happy he could help his youngest out and glad he was here to be with his family on this special occasion.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. One Chapter to go. Please review.


	16. Renewing their vows

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the last chapter of the story and series, enjoy!

* * *

Summary: For Sara and Grissom's 35th wedding anniversary they invited their whole family, extended ones included, to witness the renewal of their vows. Also, Sarah has a special guest with her, is it serious? Find out how it all ends.

Genre: Family, Romance  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 4 Years after A Christmas Miracle  
Warnings: One questionable word  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Multiple  
Other Characters: Multiple

* * *

Chapter 16: Renewing their vows

September 23, 2040

Hours Earlier

New York

After a career ending injury to her knee in her junior year at Duke, where she had one championship under her belt in her sophomore year, Sarah's plans got a little altered and her path took her to New York to study art, something she didn't really become passionate about until after her injury since she had to find another passion in life, so it was kind of unexpected but she loved it and someday wanted to have her own gallery, just like her great-grandma, Betty Grissom.

Now 23, she's living with a few roommates in a nice 3 bedroom apartment, and while they were out, she was packing for a special trip back home.

Her packing and thoughts of the past was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, making her smile as she headed out of the room and to the front door, then opening it when she stopped in front of it.

She smiled extra brightly at the man she's been seeing for the past month, a 6'0, average build, African-American with short brown hair and sparkling Green eyes.

They had actually met in an art museum, and all it took was one look and they couldn't keep their eyes off one another, even though they were there to enjoy the paintings with other people. It took them time to get to this point, but they couldn't be happier.

"Hi Devon."

The 23 year old man smiled back as he replied. "Hi Sarah, you ready?"

She nodded and cleared her throat. "Uh yeah, just about. Come in."

"You sure?"

This would be the first time he's been inside the apartment, it was just something she wanted and he respected it.

Sarah nodded with a smile as she stepped back to let him in, and as he was walking in, he kissed her on the cheek, making her hide a small blush. After all of this time with him, he still makes her nervous, but in a good way.

After closing the door, she told him she'll be right back before heading toward her room again, and while she was in there with her door open, he asked as he walked to a set of pictures that was hanging on the wall. "Are these your grandparents?"

She looked out into the living room to see where he was standing, and she nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"I can see where you get your good looks."

Now walking towards him with the bag in her hand, she replied a little shyly. "Thank you."

When they looked at another set of her family photo's, she smiled a little wider while looking at her growing family, not only did her parents adopt another child a few years ago, but her Aunt Megan and Uncle Travis had another child, her Aunt Alexis and Uncle Arthur had two more children, and her Aunt Alicia and Uncle Ethan also had two more.

Not to mention she had a few more ' second cousins' from the second generation through her grandparents' friend's kids.

Her thoughts get interrupted when she heard him sigh before he spoke. "I can't believe it, 35 years they've been married, it almost seems unreal these days."

Sarah chuckled as they walked to the next set of family pictures. "You wouldn't  
know that in my family, they are known to have very long marriages."

His tone now grew a little sad. "It must be nice."

With both of his parents abandoning him and his twin younger brothers when he was 6 and they were 3, they only had his grandma to rely on growing up. He wouldn't trade his grandma for anything, but it must have been nice being in a big, loving, supporting family unit.

She looked at him sadly as she placed her hand on his back for comfort. "I'm sorry Devon."

He cleared his throat and shook his head before looking at her. "No, I'm sorry. This is not the day to drag you down because of my broken family life. You know I don't resent your family life, right?"

Sarah smiled with a nod as she removed her hand from his back to cup his cheek. "Of course I know that, and you know what else I know?"

"What?"

"That one day you'll have this type of family life that you want."

He shook his head with a smile. "I uh, I don't know about that."

"I do, one of these days a lucky woman will see how amazing you are and will want to be the mother of your children."

This time he looked at her with curiosity as he asked while his heart was racing a little. "Are you that lucky woman?"

Sarah's heart also started to race, considering they've never said 'I love you' to one another this conversation was making their relationship sound more serious then she knew it was. Even though she was serious about him, she just wasn't 100% sure on how he felt about her.

Putting the ball back in his court, she asked."I uh, I don't know, am I?"

There was a pause before he took a breath and was about to say. "Sarah, I uh, I..."

But she cuts him off as she stepped back, realizing they better go. "We better go or we'll miss the plane. Are you sure you want to come?"

A little taken aback on not getting the words out that he's been wanting to say for the last week, he cleared his throat and nodded with a smile. "Of course, this trip is important to you, so it's important to me."

"Ok, and remember just be yourself, they'll like you, I promise."

All Devon did was just give her a nod with another smile before he took her bag from her so they could walk out of the apartment.

He was very nervous on meeting her family, but knowing how important they were to her, he'll need to meet them if he planned on having a long lasting relationship with her, and that's exactly what he planned. She made him think that he could really have a family he's always wanted, and she also made him feel things he's never felt before. He thought he was in love before, but oh no he was wrong, not until she came into his life. He just hoped sometime on this trip he could tell her how he felt about her.

* * *

Before the Ceremony

Las Vegas

Even after all of these years, Grissom still couldn't do a bow tie, and after the 3rd try he sighed just before he heard laughing behind him, so he turned around and smirked at his oldest son. "Well, how about instead of laughing at your old man, you help him out?"

Arthur, now at 33 and handsome as ever, smiled while his blue eyes sparkled with a nod as he walked up to his father. "No problem dad." Then after finishing it, he continued. "And you're not an old man."

Grissom then smirked again as he turned to look at himself in the mirror, almost not recognizing the reflection that was looking back at him. "Tell that to my white hair."

Ethan, now at 30, speaks with a smile. "We'll just ask mom, I'm sure she'll have something to say about that."

"I'll have you know she'll be a little biased."

Arthur smirked again. "But you wouldn't have a problem with that, now would you?"

With his eyes sparkling at his sons, plus his two son in-laws through the mirror, Grissom replied. "Not in the least. Somehow she wants to renew her vows with me, so who am I to complain?"

For their 35th wedding anniversary they have decided to renew their vows, and just last month for his birthday, they went back to Paris to relive some great times, so while they were a little older than when they first got married, their passion and love for one another was stronger than ever.

* * *

Sara turned around to look at her daughters and her two daughter in-laws then smiled at them with tears in her eyes. "So?" Showing them while she was in a copy of her original wedding dress.

The girls also had tears in her eyes as Bailey places her hand up to her mouth as she replied. "Very beautiful mom, more beautiful than when you first married dad."

"Thank you, honey."

Megan than asked with a little smirk. "So mom, are you as nervous now as you were when you first married him?"

There was a pause before Sara chuckled with a nod. "You know what, honey? Kind of."

The women smile before Alexis spoke to her mother in-law. "I don't think you'll have a problem, Mom, dad still looks at you as if you walk on water." She's been part of the family long enough to notice the looks, and there was definitely still love there.

The girls chuckled with nods, as Sara smiled wider while she turned to look at herself in the mirror again, ready to share the next 35+ years with the man she loved, who still looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

* * *

15 minutes later

Now in the room alone, Grissom had to admit he was getting a little nervous, which kind of made him chuckle at himself a little, he was only renewing his commitment to the woman he loved for the better part of his adult life.

As he was trying to calm his heartbeat there was a knock on the door, so he took a breath, made sure his tie was still straight before walking toward the door, and once it was opened, he smiled at his two girls. "Hi butterfly, ladybug."

They smiled at the nickname before Bailey started to speak while holding out her arm. "You ready, daddy?"

Grissom nodded with a wider smile. "More than ever."

The girls smiled brightly again as he got in the middle, then after he kissed their cheeks, he slips both of his arms through his girl's before they lead him down the hall and down the stairs, then toward the backyard.

* * *

As Sara was taking a breath, ready for the ceremony to start, there was a knock on the master bedroom door, so she walked to it and opened it, revealing her two very handsome boys, who looked so much like her beloved husband.

They smiled at their mom as Ethan asked. "You ready, mom?"

Sara nodded as she replied. "Absolutely, take me to your dad."

The guys chuckled, and after Sara slipped her arms through her son's, they also walked her down the hall, down the stairs before heading toward the backyard, and when she came in the view of Grissom all he could was stand at the end of the aisle and look at her, it was almost like he went back 35 years.

They had eye contact the whole time Sara walked toward him, and once they were there, Arthur gave her hand to her father's hand, then after the boys kissed their mother's cheek, they sat down next to their wives as they watched their parents renew the vows they made long ago.

It was a few seconds before Sara whispered with a smile. "You have something you wanted to say to me?"

He cleared his throat before smiling. "Sorry, just seeing you makes me a little speechless from time to time." They all smiled and chuckled as Sara smiled shyly before he continued with an emotional tone. "35 years ago I stood before you in front of our family and friends and vowed to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of my life, and while we are now older and our family and friends have grown in size since then, there is one thing that had never changed from that day, and that is my commitment and love for you. It has been an amazing 35 years, and I can't wait for 35 more."

Sara smiled through her tears before she spoke next. "Honestly, growing up I never thought that one day I would meet that special guy that you can picture having a real life with, and not just someone to pass the time until you found that one. But the day that I met you it didn't take me very long to know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life you, and I didn't care that I was only 20 years old, I just knew it deep down in my heart, and while it may have taken longer than I would have liked to start our lives together, not once had my love for you wavered and it never will. Outside of a few moments I would love to forget, these last 35 years has been a dream come true, you've given me everything I ever wanted and more, and like what you said, bring on the next 35 years, I'm ready for it with you by my side."

They smiled at one another while everybody laughed before he cupped her cheek, and after a few seconds, they leaned toward one another kissed as everybody now started cheering, happy they got to witness this scene, and even though to some of them it was their second time around, they just felt more honored.

* * *

Once the 'Bride and Groom' made it to their seats and sat down, Nick Stokes stood up and smiled before he started to speak. "Before we begin eating, I would like to say a few words, if that's ok?"

Grissom and Sara nodded with smiles before Sara replied. "Of course."

Nick took a breath as he looked at the main couple before looking at the original gang and said. "Wow guys, 35 years, can you believe it has been that long? That we all made it this far?" There was cheering and clapping from the original gang before he continued with a smile. "We have definitely grown since then, I mean any more family members we'll have to rent out a whole theater just for us when we want everyone in the same area." There was more chuckling before Nick looked at the main couple again, this time with nothing but love in his eyes. "In all seriousness though, I couldn't be happier and prouder to be apart of this loving and amazing family. I've watched these two pretty much their whole relationship, and while there were some moments I admit I had a little doubt, in the end they showed everybody why their love for one another is deeper than anybody could imagine. There is honestly no other two people I draw the most inspiration from, I love you guys and thank you for allowing me to apart of it all, it's been one hell of a ride." He grabbed his champagne glass and lifted it up toward the couple while he finished with tears in his eyes. "To 35 more years."

As the group said here, here, Sara mouthed 'I love you too' to Nick, and he just smiled before they took sips of their drinks, and after he sat down there was more people, including their own kids, standing up basically saying the same thing Nick did, and all Sara and Grissom could do was feel blessed to have these wonderful people here today, and more importantly in their lives, even though they don't see them all every day.

Once everybody got done speaking, they wanted the couple to dance at least once, so after they accepted, the guests had to move the tables, so while they were doing that, Sarah walked up to her grandparents, along with Devon, with a smile. "Hi, Grandma, Grandpa."

Things have been too busy for them to really greet everybody one on one, so this was the first time they'll have a conversation today.

Grissom and Sara smile at her before they gave their granddaughter a hug, then after they pulled back, Sarah cleared her throat and said. "Guys, I would like you to meet Devon Westbrook."

Devon cleared his throat as he held out his hand toward the older man. "Sir, it's nice to meet you."

As Grissom held out his hand to shake the younger man's, he eyed him very closely, and as he shook his hand, he asked without hesitation, wanting to know that his granddaughter was being treated the way she deserved. "What is your intentions toward my granddaughter, young man."

Sarah gasped in shock, not expecting that to come out. "Grandpa!..."

But Devon looks at her while cutting her off with a smile. "It's ok, Sarah." He looked at her grandpa again and continued after clearing his throat while releasing his hand. "Even though this wasn't how I expected to say this, I love her sir." He was going to continue but Sarah gasped again this time in surprise, making him look at her with that special sparkle in his eyes as he spoke in a tender tone. "It's true Sarah, I've been wanting to tell you I love you for a week now, and..."

He was once again cut off when Bailey's voice was heard. "Is everything ok, dad?"

Grissom nodded as he looked at his oldest. "He says he's in love your daughter."

As Sarah watched the rest of the family coming closer to them as they looked at her boyfriend, she didn't want to scare him off so she was about to say something, but if Devon was freaked out, he didn't show it as he continued to speak while looking at them all. "I really am, and if I have to prove that and my loyalty to her, to her cousins, aunts, uncles, siblings, grandparents, and most importantly." He looked right at Bailey and Sam as he finished. "Her parents, I will. There isn't anything you guys can say or do that will make me walk away from her."

There was a pause before Grissom slowly smiled. "That had to take a lot of guts to say in front of her whole family."

"It was sir, but when you grow up in a rough city it takes some guts to be there too."

"True, but you don't get that soft side from the streets."

Devon chuckled while shaking his head before replying. "I got that from my grandmother." Then he whispered. "But don't tell her that, she likes for my brothers and I to know she's tough."

They all chuckled, especially the Grissom's, knowing exactly how that was with their own grandma, then Grissom commented. "You were raised by her."

Devon nodded with a smile. "Yes sir, along with my two brothers. She's done everything she can for us to make sure we were raised right and out of trouble."

There was one more pause before Bailey spoke this time with a smile. "And as far as we can see, she's done a good job. Thank you for being here today." Then she looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "And for putting that beautiful smile on my daughter's face."

Devon took Sarah's hand as he continued. "I'm happy to do that for her, and I'm glad I got to spend this beautiful day with her family. I hope to be here for multiple occasions."

Before any of the family members could reply, Sarah smirked. "We'll see about that."

They all chuckled as Devon and Sarah share a loving smile, then right before it got quiet, Bailey asked her parents to see that dance, so after Sara and Grissom nodded, everybody else started to walk toward the sides to give them some room, and while Sarah and Devon was walking, she cleared her throat before whispering. "I'm so sorry about that, I..."

Devon cuts her off as he cupped her cheek with a smile. "Hey it's ok. I had a feeling it would have happened sooner rather than later, especially the more times I come to these family gatherings."

Sarah sniffled as she whispered. "Is that really what you want?"

"Only if you want it to happen, but there is something I would like to..."

This time Sarah cuts him with a smile and nod, finally able to express how she's felt about him. "Yes. I love you too, and you have to know that outside of my family, this is the first time I'm using the 'L' word."

His green eyes sparkled as he whispered one more thing. "Then that just makes me the luckiest man in the world."

They kissed softly as Sara and Grissom's wedding song was heard through the speakers of the stereo they had set up, making it all eyes on the happy couple.

"So Mrs. Grissom, 35 years of marriage, with two years of dating. How did we do?"

Sara smiled as she spoke. "Well let's see, we have four amazing children, who married the best people we could have asked for, and 14..." She paused to watch his face light up even more as she finished. "Yes, I said 14, beautiful grandchildren. I say we did pretty well, Mr. Grissom. Considering we both never thought we would have a life like this."

"I would say it was well worth the surprise then."

"Oh, most definitely." She paused for a second before finishing. "I love you and thank you for making my dreams, even the ones I wasn't aware that I wanted, come true."

He cleared his throat from the emotion he was feeling, then placed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes before whispering. "It was my pleasure, and thank you for doing the same for me. I love you, Sara, always and forever."

Like they've been saying for years they never expected to have their lives go this way, but standing with their foreheads touching while the music continued to play with family and friends watching them, they couldn't have asked for anything better.

Some of it might have been a fight to get where they were now, but as far as they were concerned it was worth it, and they'll continue to fight for themselves and their family and friends for the rest of their lives.

* * *

AN: Wow after 2 years and eight stories (Counting this one) it is over, hope you all enjoyed this and the others. Please Review.

These characters have been some of my favorites to write about, for sure one of my favorite series, so thank you for the continued support, which allowed me to share with you guys. I'm a little sad this series is over, but I'm ready for something new, and hope you guys are ready too.

Coming up soon I have the sequel to A Different Path, and a few new story ideas, so I also hope you are looking forward to that. Until then, enjoy the stories I have already out, be safe, take care, enjoy your week, and always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
